То, что нас связывает
by Toria Gria
Summary: Однажды, придя на очередной зов, Граф находит заплаканного мальчишку. Но вместо того, чтобы убить, Тысячелетний забирает его с собой, в семью Ноя, где тот становится Алленом Камелот.
1. Chapter 1

Название: "То, что нас связывает"  
Фендом: -man Автор: Ториа Гриа Рейтинг: R, посмотрим, на сколько хватит смелости, совести и воображения.  
Пейринг: Главный - Канда\Аллен, рядом бегают - Тики\Аллен, Граф\Аллен\Четырнадцатый. На заднем плане наверняка не обойдусь без также любимых Ривер\Комуи, Мари\Миранда и Лави\Ленали.  
Жанр: АУ и много всякой хрени.  
Статус: в процессе Размер: будет макси Дисклеймер: Хошинооооо, даай, а?  
Саммари: Рождение акума всегда происходили по одной строгой схеме и мало чем отличались друг от друга. Каждый раз, заманивая очередную глупую жертву в свою ловушку, Граф приплясывал от удовольствия и не обращал внимания на тех, кто его призвал. Но однажды, в самый последний момент, он сам остановил процесс "рождения" и спросил у заплаканного мальчишки - "Хочешь, я отведу тебя к твоей семье?". А мальчик в ответ утер слезы и взялся за протянутую ему руку.  
Предупреждение: аушка, что означает оос некоторых персонажей, в частности Аллена. Обоснуй многих моментов будет позже. И вообще, все это – страшный авторский бред.  
Время действия: начало аниме и далее по сюжету.

Нельзя забыть того, чего не было, как нельзя вспомнить о том, что ещё не успело произойти. (с)

Пролог

Иной порой скажут тебе: «А знаешь, придет когда-нибудь время, и ты будешь спать на дорогих простынях в собственной комнате, да еще и в великолепном доме…». И скажут все это таким убедительным голосом, что сам чуть не поверишь. Но уже через мгновение придешь в себя, фыркнешь и скажешь этому фантазеру все, что думаешь о нем и его умственном развитии. Да и как мальчишка без роду, без племени, подброшенный когда-то на порог бедной церквушки сможет поверить в такое? Спасибо, хоть циркачи приютили, да подстилку в углу шатра выделили. -Ну-ну, честно-честно. – Клоун все так же будет ерошить рыжие волосы мальчишки и продолжать мечтать.  
-Иди ты знаешь куда, Мана. И попытаешься опять его ударить, но тщетно. И ростом еще не вышел, и клоунский наряд настолько объемный, что кажется одной большой подушкой.  
А когда через несколько лет действительно проснешься в широкой кровати, на дорогих простынях… что ж, это уже стало настолько привычно и обыденно, что нереальным кажется собственное одинокое и босоногое детство. И в том, что к твоей спине прижимается чье-то теплое тело, тоже ничего странного уже нет.  
Аллен совершенно не удивился этому факту, да и наличию нахальной руке на талии тоже. Вопрос стоял только в том: «кто»? Но может из-за слишком раннего утра, может из-за пасмурной погоды на улице, а может и вообще из-за того, что он всю ночь гулял с Тики по портовым кабакам, обдирая в карты приезжих купцов… в общем, ему было банально лень открывать глаза и выяснять, кто же забрался к нему в постель. С тем же успехом это мог оказаться и сам Тики, да и комната с кроватью могли принадлежать ему. Аллен совершенно не помнил, как они добрались до дома – последние две бутылки коньяка явно были лишними для его растущего организма. Но, поняв через некоторое время, что количество обвивших его конечностей явно превышает норму для одного человека, он спокойно вздохнул.  
По крайней мере, не Шерил. Его «отцовский комплекс» периодически клонило куда-то совсем не туда. Обнаружить его с утра, обнимающего тебя как плюшевого медвежонка - это очень сильно бьет по психике. Но благодаря нескольким советам Роад и паре-тройке истерик, подобное больше не повторялось.  
Но как бы сильно не хотел Аллен спать, убаюканный человеческим теплом под боком и тихим шелестом старого дуба за окном, дремать ему дали не больше получаса. -Малыш! - Дверь открылась практически с пинка, и уже свежий и благоухающий Тики Микк ворвался в комнату. – Солнце встало, птички поют, - он отдернул шторы, - Граф приезж… так… а что тут Джасдеби забыли?  
Ответом ему было невнятное мычание – Аллен попытался спрятаться от яркого света под подушкой.  
-Нет, так не пойдет. - Тики выдернул мальчишку из объятий близнецов и поставил на ноги уже на ковре. Аллен все так же не желал открывать глаза и тряпичной куклой навалился на Микка.  
-Ты просыпаться собираешься? – мужчину явно напрягала эта ситуация.  
-Угу, – а вот мальчишка явно издевался.  
-… собирается он… - в воздухе явно пахло чем-то знакомым, но не особо приятным. Помучившись от сомнений, Тики решил удостовериться и уткнулся носом в седую макушку… и тут же отшатнулся.  
-Малыш! От тебя несет перегаром! Ты перед тем как лечь спать даже душ не принял?  
-Угу, - промычал тот ему в грудь, не слыша вопроса, но решив соглашаться со всем, о чем гудит этот надоедливый португалец. Да уж, утро явно не задалось. Мужчина перевел взгляд на кровать – Джасдеро и Дебитто отсутствие хозяина комнаты явно не беспокоило, они все так же безмятежно спали, правда, теперь вцепившись друг в друга.  
-За что мне такое наказание…? – возвел он очи к потолку. Ответа не последовало, да он его, собственно, не очень и ждал. А седовласый мальчишка явно решил продолжать спать в подобном положении. Тики, горестно вздохнув, подхватил Аллена на руки, благо мальчишка пятнадцати лет был довольно тщедушным, и понес его к ванной, находившейся на том же этаже. Главное, чтобы Шерил не засек. Объяснять дотошному брату, что он делает с утра пораньше с его сыном, полуголым и благоухающим лучшими ароматами портового бара, как-то не хотелось… И брат явно не поверит, что он тут ни при чем…  
- Слушай меня внимательно, малыш. Сегодня приезжает Тысячелетний Граф. Впервые за долгое время. То есть ты должен, именно ДОЛЖЕН хорошо вести себя с Графом. Ты меня слышишь?  
Тот лишь что-то невнятно прохрипел.  
-Что-что?  
-…должен, должен… ничего я этому жирному пингвину не должен…  
Опешив от подобной наглости, Тики буквально зашвырнул Аллена в ванную, желая стервецу если не разбиться, то хотя бы получить хорошую шишку. Но мальчишка оказался ловчее и, проскользив по белому кафелю и показав язык, скрылся за занавеской душа.  
-Ни стыда, ни совести у тебя, малыш. Тысячелетний был так любезен, что принял тебя в нашу семью…  
-Он сам меня затащил. Я, вообще, в начале против был.  
-…относился к тебе, как к родному…  
-Так значит я уже и не ваш родственник? Великолепно. Чем еще обрадуешь?  
-Сносил все твои заскоки. И мы, кстати, тоже…  
-Могу в любой момент уйти, сами первыми за мной побежите.  
Тики прищелкнул языком. Стервец действительно знал, как сильно его любят в этой семье, и активно этим пользовался. Избаловали ребенка на свою голову.  
-Слушай, Тики, - Аллен наконец-то вылез из душа и, натянув на себя свой белый халат, принялся сушить серебристые волосы. Микк даже залюбовался. Вот забыть о характере и прямо ангел. – В прошлый раз он создал акуму прямо на моих глазах. Я все понимаю – это дело нашей семьи и прочее, но я, кажется, давно уже обозначил свою позицию в этом процессе. Это мерзко, и я не собираюсь в этом участвовать.  
- И поэтому ты их уничтожаешь?  
-Эти души молили о спасении, и я спас их.  
Взгляд Аллена в данный момент ничего хорошего не предвещал, и это в принципе было понятно. Всю ночь кутил, спать лег только два часа назад, и мало того, что не дали выспаться, так еще «любимый» дядюшка на подходе. -Тоже мне, мессия нашелся. – Тики не выдержал и закурил. – Ты тоже пойми графа. Акумы для него как… как… - сравнение никак не хотело приходить в голову, и Микк в конце концов сдался. – В общем, он очень бережно к ним относится. А ты так легко их уничтожаешь.  
-Он убивает людей, чтобы создавать их. Это мерзко.  
-Ладно, ладно, - Тики примирительно поднял руки, - Давай прекратим наш глупый спор, все равно он ни к чему не приведет. Он подошел к Аллену и прижал его спиной к своей груди. -Пожалуйста, не ругайся с графом, пока он будет здесь. Ты же знаешь, что он ненадолго.  
Аллен легонько двинул локтем Тики под дых, чтобы тот освободил его, и, швырнув в него полотенцем, вышел из ванной. -Ох уж эта современная молодежь – прохрипел Микк и поплелся следом.

-Роад! Ро-ад! До-чень-ка! Милли! Милли! Ты видела мою дочурку? Роад! Услышать Шерила Камелот было совсем не сложно, даже находясь этажом ниже. Изящный и галантный мужчина, в свету известный как премьер-министр Англии, верх рассудительности и гениальности, в быту превращался в настоящую «курицу-наседку». Его любовь к своим детям была столь велика, что если он в течение определенного времени не виделся хоть с одним из них, то сразу же начинал истерить. И поверьте, многие лондонские барышни обзавидовались бы тому мастерству, с которым он эти самые истерики закатывал. Но, к сожалению и великой радости многих, об этой его черте знали лишь избранные.  
«Странно, действительно, а где она?» - подумал Аллен. – «Обычно в выходные она уже ни свет ни заря на ногах».  
-Ах, Аллен! – Шерил все-таки его засек и, стремительно подбежав, сразу же начал тискать. – Аллен, сыночек, ты просто чудо, я тебе уже говорил? Ах, я так и знал, что этот костюмчик будет тебе к лицу! Как же ты прекрасен!  
Аллен ясно услышал, как затрещали его кости.  
-Шерил, - он попытался вырваться из стальных объятий, - мне дышать нечем, отпусти. – И сразу же громко охнул, потому что министр Камелот мольбам явно не внял, удвоив силу проявления своих чувств.  
-«Папочка»! – обиженно воскликнул он, от чего уши Аллена на какое-то мгновение действительно заложило. – Я же просил называть меня «папочкой»! Это ведь так просто! Ты ведь зовешь Трисию «матушкой», а Роад – «сестренкой»… - тут видимо что-то в его голове переключилось, и хватка несколько ослабла. – Ты мою милую Роад не видел? Я ее уже обыскался! Все утро ищу!  
-Шерил, прекрати уже истерить, ты все-таки уважаемый человек. Потрудись хотя бы создать видимость этого.  
Тики вырвал племянника из объятий брата, и Аллен был ему несказанно благодарен – еще чуть-чуть и «папочка» точно бы его задушил от всего своего чистого и любящего сердца.  
-Она вчера говорила что-то насчет того, что хочет встретить графа.  
-Да? А я почему не слышал? -Это было за ужином, и ты там присутствовал, Шерил.  
Министр Камелот выглядел крайне удивленным.  
-Не помню такого.  
-Если бы ты проявил любезность и обратил внимание на то, что говорят другие люди, то наверняка бы услышал.  
-Ааа… понятно. – Шерил призадумался на несколько секунд, потянулся было к Аллену, но получил по рукам от Тики.  
-Иди, иди. У тебя наверняка куча дел, господин министр.  
Шерил обиженно засопел, но все-таки поплелся в свой кабинет, бормоча по дороге что-то вроде «доченька… сыночка… как же я их люблю… никто меня не понимает…», а Аллен вздохнул с облегчением.  
-И не думай, благодарить я не буду, – сразу же предупредил он.  
-От тебя дождешься, – улыбнулся Тики. Аллен отошел от него на несколько шагов, поправляя свою одежду и подозрительно косясь на слишком уж сияющего родственника. Нет, действительно! Количество выпитого вечером и качество внешнего вида с утра никак не поддавались законам логики.  
-Слушай, Тики, ты чего всё утро ко мне липнешь, а? Мы с тобой, конечно, не разлей вода, но тебе не кажется, что ты несколько перебарщиваешь? – внезапно его осенило. – Ты за мной собрался до самого приезда графа бегать?  
-Отъезда, малыш, до самого отъезда, - мягко поправил его Тики. -Ты сдурел совсем? Мне в десять лет нянька не нужна была, а сейчас тем более! Что за дурдом?  
Тики в который раз уже возвел свои очи к потолку, моля о великом терпении. Терпение приходить не торопилось, но попыток он не бросал. Схватив мальчишку за локоть, и шикнув на него, дабы не орал по утрам, пусть даже в собственном доме, Микк направился вдоль коридора.  
-Малыш, ты сам должен все прекрасно понимать. Все лишь для твоего блага, все для тебя.  
-Сбегу, ей Богу, сбегу – прошипел сквозь зубы седовласый мальчишка, а его спутник лишь рассмеялся. Ведь эта угроза уже не раз звучала в стенах их дома, но, к всеобщей радости, в действие так приведена и не оказалась. Хотя сегодняшний обед обещал быть очень «веселым». Так сложилось, что семейные обеды в особняке Камелот выдавались разные. Иногда все начиналось с тихой и непринужденной колкости, а заканчивалось плебейским бросанием еды. Но это лишь в том случае, если госпожа Трисия в силу своего слабого здоровья отсутствовала - в ее присутствии Джасдеби не смели и слова вымолвить под угрозой жестокой расправы со стороны Шерила, Тики и Аллена. А когда она отсутствовала, остальным троим было как-то фиолетово на выходки вечно скучающих близнецов. Главное, что бы в них не попало. А Роад всегда прибывала в своем собственном мире и скучная реальность ее мало интересовала. Иногда, обед был действительно "семейным" - все шутили, смеялись, подтрунивали друг над другом, но в приделах допустимого... В общем, действительно воплощали собой идеальное семейство по меркам нормальных людей. А иногда случались и такие обеды, которые напоминали собой хождение по минному полю. Прямо как сейчас.  
Джасдеби свалили всю свою еду в одну тарелку и пытались построить что-то вроде крепости (хотя по всем показателям сооружение больше походило на иглу), им единственным было наплевать на происходящее вокруг. Шерил и Трисия поддерживали непринужденную беседу с Графом, иногда в разговор вступали Тики и заглянувшая на огонек Лулу. Вроде бы все нормально, только Аллен лениво ковыряется в своей тарелке, думая, как бы выкрутится из этой засады. Рядом с ним сидит Микк и, явно, не просто так. Он уже несколько раз успел пресечь попытки мальчишки сказать какую-нибудь гадость в адрес Графу или вовлечь его в дискуссию, которая явно закончится очередным скандалом. Роад сидит рядом с Графом и умело отвлекает его внимание на себя, когда тот уже готов возмутиться очередным наглым взглядом мальчишки. Все семейство распределено строго по плану‚ словно на поле битвы. Хотя, так оно и есть. -Так что, если переговоры продолжатся в том же духе, мы сможем заключить довольно выгодную сделку, - закончил свой рассказ Шерил.  
-Дорогой, - взяла его за руку Трисия. - Я думаю, что ты уже утомил господина Графа своими делами.  
- Все прекрасно, дорогая Трисия, - принялся успокаивать ее Граф. - К сожалению, нам по статусу положено заниматься подобной скукотой. От этого никуда не деться. Аллен громко хмыкнул, за что сразу получил локтем в бок от Тики.  
-Вы что-то хотите сказать, молодой человек? - вроде бы спокойно спросил Граф, но напряглись практически все.  
-Простите, Граф,- сразу же всполошился Тики, - я просто рассказал своему юному племяннику услышанную на последнем балу шутку.  
-Я бы тоже хотел послушать, Тики. Может расскажешь? - вроде бы и просьба, но отказать как-то боязно.  
-Да, Тики, - довольно пропел рядом Аллен, - расскажи всем.  
"Ох, получишь ты у меня, мелкая зараза" – мысленно пообещал ему Микк, судорожно пытаясь придумать, как же выпутаться из этой щекотливой ситуации. -Нуу, понимаете ли, Граф, эта шутка... эта шутка...  
Роад незаметно подмигнула ему, подсказывая нужный ответ.  
-…эта шутка не совсем то, что можно рассказывать при дамах. - Радостно закончил он.  
-Ай-яй-яй, Тики, как тебе не стыдно, - покачал головой Шерил. - И чему ты моего ненаглядного сыночка учишь?  
"Он сам кого угодно чему угодно научит" зло подумал Микк, глядя на довольную физиономию племянника.  
-Эй-эй, Граф, - Роад приподнялась на стуле, - а где обещанные подарки?  
-РОАД! - в унисон вскрикнули родители, ужасаясь манерам своей дочери.  
- Подарки? - удивленно моргнул Граф и наконец-то отвлекся от своей занимательной игры в гляделки с Алленом. - Какие подарки?  
-Которые ты обещал привезти мне в прошлый раз. – Роад слезла со стула и, запрыгнув Тысячелетнему на колени, обняла его за шею. – Много-много подарков!  
-Роад! – не выдержал Шерил и подскочил к ним, пытаясь хоть как-нибудь унять взбалмошную дочь, но, естественно, безрезультатно.  
-Ох, ничего уже не помню, – вздохнул Граф. «Старость не радость» - хотел было сказать Аллен, но вовремя был прерван яблоком, которое засунул ему в зубы Тики.  
«Убью нафиг».  
«Попробуй».  
После краткого обмена взглядами оба вернулись к своим тарелкам, прислушиваясь к тому, что творится около Графа.  
-Он уедет через несколько часов, – прошептал Тики через какое-то время.  
Юноша недоверчиво на него покосился.  
- Это намек?  
-А ты как думаешь? -Чем раньше он свалит, тем лучше. -Может, попробуешь быть с ним хоть немного помягче? -А может закроем эту тему? – зло прошипел Аллен.  
В который уже раз Тики поразился той враждебности, что испытывал юноша к Тысячелетнему Графу. Причем эта враждебность часто проявляла себя по-разному. Иногда Аллен мог спокойно беседовать с Графом, впрочем, не без мелких колкостей. А иногда его агрессия словно темная аура окружала все вокруг. И не надо было даже давать повода, мальчишка сам шел на конфликт. Вот как сейчас. И Граф, похоже, тоже на взводе. Как бы чего ни случилось. Но пока Тики обдумывал возможные пути спасения, все разрешилось само собой.  
-Матушка! Аллен вскочил первым и, подбежав к Трисии, склонился к ней. Женщина с благодарностью посмотрела на сына, не прекращая разминать запястье. -Ничего страшного, подумаешь, вилку выронила.  
-Матушка, вы должны показаться доктору.  
-Аллен, милый, все в порядке. – Трисия провела рукой по его щеке. – Наверху, в моей комнате есть нужные мази. Доктора звать не надо.  
-Но…  
-Трисия, дорогая. – Шерил подошел к ней с другой стороны. – Может тебе стоит отдохнуть? Меня очень беспокоит твоя бледность. Ты уверена, что все в порядке?  
Женщина виновато улыбнулась и взялась за протянутую руку Аллена.  
-Наверное, мне и правда стоит отдохнуть. Аллен…  
-Конечно, я провожу Вас, матушка. – Юноша помог ей вставать.  
И словно по мановению волшебной палочки вся гнетущая атмосфера, что царила в столовой уже добрый час, исчезла без следа. Пусть причиной послужило семейное несчастье – болезненное состояние миссис Камелот – но все действительно нормализовалось. И в первую очередь – Аллен. Его уже не волновал ни Граф, ни проблемные родственники и необходимость играть в «джентльмена». Сейчас главным было лишь то, что дорогой ему человек страдал. Он действительно любил Трисию, эту милую и заботливую женщину, что приняла и полюбила его как собственного сына. Да и остальные родственнички, хоть и доставляли сильную головную боль, были ему дороги. Но Аллен точно знал, что они в любом случае смогут постоять за себя, а Трисия – нет.  
-На том и решим. – Шерил обменялся многозначительным взглядом с Графом и кивнул ему. – Аллен проводит Трисию наверх и побудет какое-то время с ней, а мы продолжим наш разговор. -Дорогой, я не хочу обременять Аллена, он…  
-Три-си-я, - по слогам произнес Шерил и мягко поцеловал ее, - так надо. Да, сынок? – с улыбкой чеширского кота обратился он к Аллену.  
-Хорошо. Я все понял. Идемте, матушка.  
-Но, Аллен…  
-Все действительно в порядке.  
Аллен взял ее под руку и повел в сторону лестницы. Ему не надо было оборачиваться, чтобы увидеть, как переменятся все сидящие за столом. Уже не первый раз под каким-нибудь предлогом его выставляли из комнаты, где собиралась большая часть семьи. Первое время Аллен очень возмущался подобным отношением и, кажется, даже пнул Тики пару раз со злости, но, когда ему сказали, что речь за закрытыми дверями идет по большей части об акума, он сдался. Воспоминания о его первой встречи с акума были все такими же яркими, как и пять лет назад. Аллен давно смирился, что их создание - часть дела семьи, но не имел ни малейшего желания участвовать в этом и тем более узнавать подробности. Он знал главное.  
Шерил. Шумный, истеричный, но заботливый.  
Тики. Эксцентричный, гулящий, но надежный.  
Роад. Непредсказуемая, опасная, но любящая.  
Джасдеби. Сумасшедшие, без тормозов, но такие родные.  
Аллен мог бы перечислить всех своих родственников и рассказать о странностях каждого из них, но не стал бы. Есть вещи, которые должны храниться в секрете. Тем более такие. От высшего света, от слуг, от Трисии… а некоторые - и от него.  
Но чувство недосказанности, которое оставалось после каждого приезда Графа, что-то странное и щемящее в груди, никак не хотело отпускать его. Эти закрытие двери и вопросы без ответов жутко бесили, мешая здраво мыслить. И откуда-то из подсознания, вкрадчивый тихий шепот постоянно твердил Аллену, что они скрывают нечто важное от него.  
Но они его семья. Те, кто ему дорог. И не оставалось ничего иного, как доверится им.  
-Ведь так, Мана? – спросил Аллен, стоя у зеркала. Он медленно стащил с левой руки белоснежную перчатку, открывая уродливую красную руку со сверкающим крестом посередине. -Все случилось так, как ты и говорил. У меня появилась семья. Они меня любят. Я люблю их.  
Он отвел в сторону длинную прядь серебристых волос, закрывающую левую половину лица.  
-Ты бы мог мной гордиться, Мана. Я нашел свой путь.  
В отражении показался красный шрам, начинающийся пентаклем на лбу и пересекающий глаз и часть щеки. -Ведь ты бы гордился, да, Мана?  
Да, Мана? 


	2. Chapter 2

Глава 1. «Пианино»  
Хорошие манеры состоят из маленьких жертв.  
© Филип Честерфилд

Пройтись до конца комнаты, взойти по ступенькам к сверкающему черному инструменту, сесть, откинув полированную крышку. Руки уверено ложатся на черно-белые клавиши и, взяв несколько нот, начинают играть.  
-Ты всегда приходишь сюда, когда тебе грустно. Голос за спиной совсем не пугает, даже наоборот, он делает счастливым. -Ну почему же, - уголок губ приподнимается в непроизвольной усмешке, - может, я просто люблю играть.  
-Раньше не любил. - Граф присаживается рядом, наигранно кряхтя. Наверное, стоит отпустить пару комментариев по поводу его нового облика, но сегодняшняя ночь слишком хороша даже для дружеских ссор.  
-Мы же должны развиваться, иначе никак. - Мелодия становится быстрее. - Я тут надумал сделать его сердцем ковчега. Граф не выглядит удивленным, но все-таки с недоверием проводит по сверкающей поверхности инструмента.  
-Знаешь, в чем твоя беда? - через какое-то говорит он. - Когда у тебя появляется какая-то идея, она полностью захватывает тебя, лишая любого здравого смысла.  
-Я и тебя научу играть, это здорово расслабляет.  
-Эй, ты меня вообще слушаешь? -Представляешь, одной нотой ты сможешь возвести новый дом и поменять верх и низ местами.  
-Опять тебя несет, - недовольно пробормотал Граф, но попытки добиться ответа бросил. Лишь слегка прислонился плечом к плечу, так, чтобы не мешать играть. -Знаешь, я всегда хотел сказать тебе…  
-Что же, господин Тысячелетний? – насмешливо тянет голос, но Граф совершенно не обращает внимания на издевку.  
-Я… и ты… я хотел…  
Удар.  
Аллена слишком резко выдергивает из сна, и пелена перед глазами и в голове пропадает не сразу. Спасибо рефлексам, с сидения он все-таки не упал. Хотя по тому, что Роад все еще полулежит на его спине, безуспешно пытаясь выровняться и снова сесть прямо, выходит, что тряхануло их карету все-таки хорошо.  
-Кто-то выскочил под колеса, - недовольно сообщает Тики, выглядывая в окно. – Сволочь. Надо было давить.  
-Тики! – Аллен в очередной раз поражается кровожадности своего родственника.  
-А я с ним согласен.  
-Шерил!  
-И я тоже.  
На сестру Аллен кричать не стал, только удостоил хмурым взглядом. Но Роад в этот момент больше волновали складки на ее платье.  
-Ты так прелестно спал, Аллен, прямо как пупсик.  
Шерил и Тики закивали, соглашаясь с девочкой.  
На какое-то время Аллен замолк, пытаясь унять бушующую ярость внутри себя, а потом обвел всех присутствующих в карете взглядом, от которого бы и ад заледенел.  
-Еще раз назовете меня пупсиком, отправлю в игнор до конца года. Всех троих. – Добавил он открывшей было рот для возражения Роад. Та виновато опустила взгляд, но не смогла выдержать и минуты.  
-Браааааатиииик! – зарыдала она, бросаясь Аллену на шею. Юноша отсчитал про себя положенные пять секунд и, положив Роад руку на спину, принялся ее поглаживать.  
-Ну, все, все. Хватит плакать. Ты же знаешь, что я тебя люблю.  
Роад подняла на него заплаканную мордашку.  
-Правда?  
-Правда, - и поцеловал в нос. - А теперь приведи себя в порядок, негоже леди появляться на балу с заплаканным лицом.  
Роад кивнула и, выпрямившись, взяла зеркальце и стала прихорашиваться.  
-Кто этот джентльмен и куда подевался наш мелкий сорванец? - присвистнул Тики.  
Конечно, сказал он это чисто для вида. Ведь всем им было прекрасно понятно, что манеры Аллена настолько же искренние, как и рыдания Роад минуту назад. Внутри поместья Камелот они могли позволить себе что угодно, не взирая на общественное мнение и устои. Но, в то же время, каждый из них должен был знать свою роль за пределами дома. Мудрый министр, галантный маркиз, очаровательная дочь и идеальный сын. А это значит снова улыбаться, льстить, поддерживать никому ненужные беседы и, конечно, играть.  
-А ты действительно хорошо задремал, Аллен, - заметила как бы между прочим Роад, припудривая носик, - Тебе что-нибудь снилось?  
-Да... Снилось. Граф и...  
Аллен сжал виски, пытаясь вспомнить, что же там было. Ведь в первые несколько мгновений после пробуждения он помнил, но потом все испарилось вместе с дымкой, что застилала глаза. Единственное, что точно было - это Граф. Его присутствие во сне настолько шокировало, что не могло забыться, как все остальное.  
-Тебе приснился Граф? - удивился Тики, - Неужели вы и во сне цапались?  
-Да не помню я! Помню, что он там был, а почему и зачем - нет!  
-Ааааалееееен, - снова прильнула к нему Роад. - Я буду ревновать!  
-Глупенькая, - щелкнул ее по носу юноша. - Если бы мне приснилась ты, я был бы только счастлив.  
-Хватит уже эти сопли разводить, тошнит. - Недовольно пробурчал Тики, отворачиваясь к окну. - Ты просто завидуешь, да, Тиииикии? - ехидно пропела Роад, а Аллен выжидательно посмотрел на нахмурившегося родственника. От того что угодно можно было ожидать.  
Но Тики лишь лениво махнул в сторону соседа по сидению.  
-Вы только посмотрите, до чего своего отца довели. - Парочка синхронно перевела взгляд на Шерила. Тот смотрел на них с таким обожанием, как будто хотел съесть. - Из-за ваших телячьих нежностей он весь настрой растерял. И как мы теперь такого министра покажем на балу?  
Осталось только так же синхронно вздохнуть.  
-Ладно, ладно, я этим займусь. - Роад жестом попросила Тики поменяться с ней местами. Благо, что карета на время остановилась, иначе бы это было довольно проблематично. Аллена мало интересовало, что за лекции Роад читает их папочке, но взялась она за это дело серьезно. Его младшая сестренка казалась намного старше, чем выглядела, и, на удивление, к ней прислушивались многие в их семье. Также она виртуозно умела манипулировать людьми, какого бы возраста и социального положения они не были бы, и иногда это действительно пугало.  
-Ну, вспомнил? - Тики наклонился к его плечу.  
-Что?  
-Сон.  
-Тииикиии...- начал было Аллен, но Микк на него шикнул. -Простой вопрос, чего ты так заводишься?  
-Да меня уже просто бесит ваше внимание к моим снам. -Ты все преувеличиваешь, - Тики отвел в сторону взгляд, что являлось главным подтверждением того, что он нервничает.  
-Конечно. С тех пор, как мне приснился тот белый город, вы все как с цепи сорвались. "Что ты видел?". "Что там было?". Достало.  
На какое-то время в карете воцарилось неловкое молчание, которое изредка прерывалось короткими репликами между Роад и Шерилом. Аллен недовольно смотрел на движущуюся панораму ночного Лондона.  
-Прости.  
-Что? - удивленно обернулся юноша и увидел крайне смущенного Микка. -Прости, говорю, - тот снова отводил взгляд. - Мы не должны были так давить на тебя. -Прощу, если объяснишь, в чем все-таки дело.  
Так они и буравили друг друга взглядом: Аллен - острым и выжидающим, а Тикки - виновато-озадаченым. За занавесками раздавался шум вечерних улиц, наполненный криками пьяных и свистом полисменов, карета периодически подпрыгивала из-за неровной дороги, а Аллен все так же гипнотизировал своего дядюшку, пока его не отвлекла радостная Роад.  
-Мы приехали!  
Перед тем, как они зашли в поместье Ричмондов, Аллен все-таки успел схватить Микка за локоть и прошептать ему, что их разговор все еще не окончен. Надо ли говорить, что мужчину это ничуть не обрадовало?  
Первым, сверкая самой своей очаровательной улыбкой, вошел в двери Шерил. Не сбивая своего шага, он успевал поклониться, улыбнуться, махнуть всем тем людям, на которых имел сегодня планы. Прямая спина, шикарный костюм, властная походка - все в нем говорило, что именно он король этого вечера. И не только этого. А за ним, столь же безупречная в своей изысканности, шла его свита - Роад под руку с Алленом и Тики. Каждый из этих троих мог бы стать главным украшением любого бала, а втроем они составляли гремучую смесь, от которой просто невозможно было отвести взгляд. Аллен проводил свою сестру к ближайшему столику и, усадив в мягкое кресло, сам встал за ее спиной. Тики пристроился рядом, небрежно доставая портсигар с дорогими сигаретами. Аллен поморщился, но возражать не стал - легче заставить Графа похудеть, чем избавить Тики от его вредной привычки. Долго прибывать в тесном семейном кругу им не пришлось, довольно стремительно, особенно учитывая ее размеры, к ним приближалась, сверкая килограммами свои украшений, Милисента Ричмонд, жена господина Герберта, хозяина поместья. -Роад, душенька, вы очаровательны как всегда. Аллен, с Вас танец, и даже не думайте избежать этого. Тики, я надеюсь, что Вы составите мне сегодня компанию? -Конечно, мадам. - Тики еле успел вставить хоть слово в этот словесный поток.  
-И моей очаровательной дочери. Лиззи, где ты, Лиззи? - позвала женщина, оглянувшись назад.  
Юное запуганное создание в нежном кремовом платье выплыло из ближайшей стайки столь же юных дев. Даже сильный слой пудры не смог спрятать ее смущение и покрасневшие щечки. Лиззи нервно сминала свое платье, переводя взгляд с Тики на Аллена и обратно, не зная, кому отдать свое предпочтение и мозолить глаза весь вечер.  
"Выбери Тики, выбери Тики, - молился про себя Аллен, - будешь строить глазки мне, Роад тебя с потрохами съест". Роад была еще той собственницей, особенно в отношении своего брата. Стоило ей засечь, как очередная особь женского рода навязывала свое общество ее драгоценному братишке, как вся ее садистская и мстительная сущность вылезала наружу. Хотя, стоит признать, делала она все очень аккуратно и изыскано - очередная поклонница просто убегала вся в слезах, после того как Роад парой фраз проходилась по наболевшему, вытаскивая наружу самые потаенные комплексы. Дааа… Роад стоило опасаться.  
Но, тем не менее, маленькая армия поклонниц юного аристократа не уменьшалась, а даже наоборот. И, что больше всего смущало Аллена, в этой армии были не только девушки, но и... гм... молодые люди. И не очень молодые. Тики объяснял это тем, что вдобавок к изящному соблазнительному телу и миловидной мордашке шла некая "экзотичность". Седые волосы, отливающие серебром, скрытая ими левая половина лица и вечная перчатка на левой руке. Первое время даже заключались пари на то, что же скрывает там очаровательный юноша. Аллен не стал нагнетать эти домысли вокруг себя и открыто объявил, что там находятся не слишком привлекательные для чужих глаз шрамы. Но показать их кому-либо он отказывался. Но, тем не менее, куда бы его не брал с собой Шерил, юношу сразу же окружало плотное кольцо прекрасных дам, которое пытались прорвать мужчины и увести его к себе для "своих разговоров".  
-Ты просто мечта педофила, смирись, - как-то заявил ему Тики, на что сразу получил зуботычину, - к тому же сын Шерила Камелот, самого премьер-министра. -Знаешь, меня это почему-то не радует.  
-"Мечта педофила" или "сын Шерила Камелот"?  
-Хрен редьки не слаще.  
-Опять твой уличный жаргон?  
Но суть была в том, что Аллен не любил посещать подобные мероприятия, но статус и положение в обществе обязывали, так что приходилось играть, скрипя зубами. - Роад и Аллен Камелот. Пока Лиззи Ричмонд отчаянно краснела около Тики, а ее мамочка активно рекламировала свою дочь, к отпрыскам Камелот подошел Эдвард МакАлистер, владелец множества крупных промышленных предприятий по всему Британскому полуострову. Все в его внешнем облике, от начищенных туфлей до золотой запонки, говорило о том, что он не привык отказывать себе ни в чем, и стоимость - это последнее, на что он обратит внимание.  
"Блин, опять этот тип"  
"Это он к тебе неровно дышал на прошедшем балу у Мизерсов?"  
"Если рука на заднице - это "неровно дышал", то да!".  
-Добрый вечер, господин МакАлистер, - улыбаясь, поприветствовала его Роад.  
"Не хочу я с ним здороваться!"  
"Придется, папочке от него сегодня что-то нужно".  
-Добрый вечер. - А вот у Аллена это получилось намного суше, но МакАлистер как-то не обратил на это внимание.  
"Я не хочу, чтобы меня лапали всякие извращенцы!"  
-Если вы ищете папеньку, то он сейчас беседует с господином Ричмондом.  
"Роад, сестренка, спасай, он смотрит на меня как удав на кролика!"  
-Благодарю, но мне хотелось поздороваться с самой очаровательной леди на этом балу, - Эдвард поцеловал ее руку, - ...и юношей...  
"Спасай!"  
МакАлистер попытался было сделать движение по направлению к Аллену, но Роад резко встала, тем самым остановив его.  
-Прошу нас извинить, но я пообещала Аллену свой первый танец, а музыка уже вот-вот начнется. Аллен.  
Юноша моментально подскочил к ней, подставляя руку, и повел к танцующим. Вся его выдержка ушла на то, чтобы не показать Эдварду язык.  
-Ты мой должник, - тихо сообщила ему Роад.  
-Да без проблем. На днях придет партия игрушек с востока, мне сказали, что они будут пользовать бешенной популярностью среди светских барышень, да и стоить порядочно.  
-Братик, что за выражения!  
-Уж какой есть.  
Роад понимающе ухмыльнулась.  
-Опять будешь играть в карты в портовых кабаках? Ох, если папочка узнает...  
-Он и так знает, - ответил ей юноша. – Но, насколько я могу судить, Тики приносит ему очень полезную информацию после каждой такой "прогулки". Так что ему не на что жаловаться. А я... - Аллен встал перед сестрой, готовясь к танцу. - Он ведь не откажет ни в чем любимому сыночку?  
-Аллен, как тебе не стыдно так играть на отцовских чувствах, - наигранно возмутилась девочка, даже не стараясь спрятать свою улыбку.  
-У меня был прекрасный учитель, - юноша поклонился и поцеловал руку своей сестры.  
Дирижер взмахнул своей палочкой, музыка началась, и Аллен с Роад, смеясь, закружились в танце.  
А в это время Тики пытался отделаться от милейшей Элизабет Ричмонд, что оказалось очень проблематично, ведь эта стеснительная девушка вцепилась в него как репейник. Пришлось даже танцевать с ней. И не один раз. Тики с завистью смотрел на веселящихся Роад и Аллена, впрочем, не он один. Эти двое действительно привлекали внимание. - Маркиз Микк, Вы постоянно куда-то смотрите, - осторожно произнесла Лиззи. - Вам скучно в моем обществе? - Добавила она с дрожью в голосе.  
Тики прикинул про себя, могла ли девушка лишь притворяться "хрупким цветком" и на самом деле быть той еще "штучкой", но практически сразу же понял, что девушка действительно наивна до безобразия, а ему стоит поменьше общаться с семейством Камелот. Особенно с младшенькими.  
-Что Вы, мадемуазель, Вы просто прекрасны. Это моя вина, привык постоянно присматривать за племянниками. - Он картинно вздохнул, а Лиззи в очередной раз покраснела.  
- Вы так их любите?  
-Конечно, ведь они моя семья... и даже больше... - на какое-то время возникла неловкая пауза. - Хотя, что мы обо мне, да обо мне, мадемуазель, сегодня такой чудесный вечер, и Вы так обворожительны. - Тики улыбнулся, наблюдая, как девушка смущается еще больше. Теперь, по крайней мере, ближайшие минут пять-десять тишина ему обеспечена. Прошло около часа, и рокировка фигур несколько изменилась. Шерил призвал к себе своих отпрысков и натравил их на новые лица, а именно - послов из Франции и Испании и недавно вернувшейся в родные края госпожу Шауль. Если послов взяла на себя Роад, очаровывая их прекрасным знанием их языков, детским непосредственным юмором, граничащим с бестактностью, и завораживающим смехом, то госпожой Шауль занялся Аллен.  
Двадцать лет назад Патрисия Шауль была законодательницей лондонской моды, и не знать ее считалось моветоном. Но, после смерти своего достопочтенного супруга, господина Шауль, она так горевала, что ударилась в бега, именующиеся в свете "заграничным круизом". Причиной этому послужили многочисленные слухи, окружающие смерть ее дорогого супруга, и то, что после его смерти Патрисии достались баснословные богатства. Да и о напряженности между королевской четой и вдовушкой тоже шептались... В общем, Патрисии не было в стране около 20 лет, но, благодаря королевской милости, она решилась вновь появиться в столице и, как поговаривали некоторые личности, вновь стать центром высшего света Англии. И, естественно, нынешнему премьер-министру просто жизненно необходимо навести с ней мосты любви и дружбы. Только почему-то наводить эти самые мосты он бросил своего ненаглядного сыночка. Аллен немного поерзал под острым взглядом мадам Шауль. Хоть из-за необычной внешности он и привык к тому, что для окружающих являлся чем-то вроде диковинки, но Патрисия словно видела его насквозь. И это было неприятно.  
-Так значит, Вы, юноша, приемный сын Шерила? Вводный, ничего не значащий вопрос, иначе говоря, она прощупывает почву. Аллен очень не любил подобные моменты, когда еще не успеваешь изучить человека и не знаешь, какую линию поведения выбрать. Так что пришлось нацепить на лицо ту самую улыбочку, от которой таяли сердца даже у самых неприступных особ, и включить режим воспитанного юноши.  
-Да, мадам, на самом деле господину Камелот я прихожусь дальним родственником, но, по вине трагических обстоятельств, я лишился родителей в очень юном возрасте. После такой утраты возможность стать частью семьи Камелот стала для меня благословением небес.  
-Естественно, эта семья очень влиятельна. - Мягкая издевка.  
-Что Вы, что Вы... Тогда я был еще слишком мал, чтобы понять это. Я снова стал частью семьи, причем довольно большой. Это было просто чудесно.  
Ага, как же. Когда Аллена привели к Камелотам, первое время он сидел в комнате затворником и вообще не хотел ни с кем общаться. Следом наступил период осторожного знакомства, а потом... Аллен усмехнулся про себя, вспоминая то время, когда прошел период адаптации: постоянные драки с близнецами и Тики, соревнования в ехидстве с Роад и совместное же с ней издевательство над Шерилом и Скином. Даже когда он узнал, что Лулу может превращаться в кошку, вслед за первичным шоком последовало естественное желание дернуть ее за хвост. Что он и не поленился сделать. Словно снова оказался в цирке, где главное - быть сильнее, быстрее, наглее и проворнее, иначе тебя затопчут. Маленький озлобленный мальчишка. Позже, конечно, Аллен стал намного спокойнее. Он удачно научился комбинировать свой с детства стервозный характер и добропорядочность, воспитанную в нем Маной. И за что он действительно полюбил семейство Камелот - это за возможность быть самим собой и не прятаться за вечной маской "правильного мальчика". Но мадам Шауль необязательно это знать. В ее глазах явно читалось желание получить Шерила Камелот под свое непосредственное влияние, а его сын являлся прекрасной возможностью, как получше узнать министра, так и подобраться к нему. Единственное, что Аллен пока что не знал, насколько высокомерна эта особа, и собирается ли она льстить ему или ждет лести исключительно в свой адрес. -Но все же, юноша, теперь на Вас возлагается большая ответственность.  
-Конечно, мадам, - мягкий кивок и ни в коем случае не отводить взгляд, иначе может заподозрить фальшь. - Как и мой папенька, многоуважаемый Шерил Камелот, я полностью готов посвятить себя на благо нашей страны. И, естественно, на благо короны.  
Аллену больше всего сейчас хотелось обматерить своего "папеньку". Ему нужна эта Шауль, Шауль нужен он, а крайним почему-то оказался Аллен. Пусть сами друг другу пудрят мозг и соревнуются в изворотливости.  
-Сейчас так редко можно встретить подобное отношение в столь юном возрасте.  
-Благодарю Вас, - почтительный поклон, - мне невероятно приятно услышать это от Вас.  
-От меня? - глаза чуть прищурены, но она уже попалась на его улыбку.  
-Да. Папенька часто рассказывал мне о Вас и сожалел, что такая чудесная женщина вынуждена скитаться по миру, опечаленная горем от своей утраты. И, как только он узнал, что Вы вернулись, сразу же поспешил увидеться с Вами.  
-Так что же он не подходит? - Аллен попал в точку, мадам Шауль просто млела от такого количества комплиментов.  
-Как говорит папенька - "наш статус зачастую определяет наши поступки". Иначе говоря, сначала нужды страны, а потом уже - свои. -Ооо. Так значит, для премьер-министра знакомство со мной стоит в графе "личное"? - ее явно прельстил этот факт.  
-Говорю же, он так хочет познакомиться с Вами и узнать о Вашем путешествии, но, увы...  
-Что же, я охотно подожду, когда он освободится от своих рутинных дел... И расскажу ему о своем путешествии... О, это был сущий ад. Началось с того, что я несколько раз чуть не отдала душу Богу во время той ужасной поездки по морю...  
Аллен позволил себе расслабиться, дальше можно было слушать в пол-уха, изредка кивая и вставляя "да что Вы...", "неужели?", "не может быть", "а что же было дальше?". Может, когда-то Патрисия Шауль и держала в кулаке весь столичный бомонд, но на данный момент она была лишь престарелой богачкой, которая отчаянно нуждалась в обожании и внимании к своей особе. Возможно, она и добьется снова той власти, возможно, нет. С этим пусть Шерил разбирается.  
Аллен честно пытался не уснуть и сохранить заинтересованность на своем лице, но, когда краем глаза ловил рядом с ними мелькание МакАлистера, мгновенно просыпался и несколькими фразами побуждал мадам Шауль к новым словесным излияниям. Всего-то осталось - дождаться Шерила и можно будет забиться куда-нибудь в уголок до самого отъезда домой. Но в том, что сегодня явно не его день, Аллен убедился, когда Шерил подошел вместе с довольно улыбающимся МакАлистером. Эдвард проскользнул первым и, поцеловав руку мадам Шауль и представившись, пристроился на диване рядом с Алленом.  
"...!" - подумал Аллен.  
Пока внимание Патрисии и Шерила было отвлечено на взаимные признания в любви и восхищении, Эдвард не постеснялся обнять юношу за плечи и притянуть к себе.  
-Ну, вот мы, наконец, и можем поговорить. - С улыбкой сообщил он.  
-Не вижу в этом такой необходимости. - Отчеканил Аллен.  
-Отчего же? -У вас дела с моим папенькой, но не со мной. Я далек от ваших фабрик, акций и прочих дел. Боюсь, что не смогу понять всех тонкостей. -Ну, я всегда могу все Вам объяснить... - его рука как бы случайно легла на бедро юноши, - ...и показать.  
Тут Аллен уже не выдержал. Он мгновенно вскочил и, шепнув пару фраз на ухо Шерилу, удалился прочь. МакАлистер попытался последовать за ним, но был схвачен господином Камелот.  
-А это наш маленький скромник, Эдвард МакАлистер, - продолжал он все также беззаботно вещать мадам Шауль, - он унаследовал свою первую фабрику в 18 лет, а к 20 увеличил их количество до пяти.  
-Это правда, мистер МакАлистер? - удивилась Патрисия.  
-Да, - коротко ответил Эдвард, грустно провожая взглядом седую макушку.  
-А сейчас их количество превышает двадцать, и некоторые из них даже находятся за пределами страны!  
-Не верится... Эдвард, милый, расскажите же нам, как Вы добились подобного успеха. Я настаиваю.  
Шерил утянул МакАлестера с собой обратно на диван, и Эдвард, поняв по лицам обоих своих собеседников, что беседа будет долгой и содержательной, смирился со своей сегодняшней не-фортуной. А ведь счастье было так близко...  
А "счастье" в это время стремительно маневрировало среди гостей, упорно избегая всех окликов в свой адрес и любых возможностей быть пойманным в чью-либо теплую компанию. Спасибо, хоть Шерил без вопросов выполнил его просьбу задержать МакАлистера и не дать тому пойти за ним. Аллен был в ярости. Как же его бесили эти аристократы и прочие представители элиты! Как же хотелось просто врезать очередному зазнавшемуся придурку, решившему, что если у него есть деньги и хоть какие-то связи в обществе, то он может позволить себе все. Ладно, женщины - в высшем свете большая часть представительниц слабого пола особым интеллектом не отличалась, и им за это прощалось. Но когда к нему начинали приставать мужчины...  
Это было мерзко. Противно, неправильно и нереально мерзко. Аллен еле-еле сдерживал себя, чтобы не вспомнить свое уличное детство и просто не набить морду очередному самоуверенному щеголю, предложившему ему "просветиться в определенных вопросах". А когда к Аллену однажды подкатил какой-то старикашка, у которого фрак расползался из-за огромного пуза, да и седые волосы едва закрывали лоснящуюся лысину... В общем, шок был настолько сильным, что Аллен неделю отказывался выходить из своей комнаты, пока ему не сообщили, что тот граф был просто неприлично пьян, искренне извиняется, и ноги его больше не будет как в особняке Камелот, так и вообще на территории Великобритании. Вроде как уехал за границу. Аллен из-за пережитого стресса не помнил, был ли граф действительно так пьян или нет, но еще довольно долгое время проходил, не отлипая, с Тики по боком, выполнявшего роль личного телохранителя. Но эти горе-поклонники все лезли и лезли...  
Аллен остановился и перевел дыхание.  
Он сам не заметил, как прошел далеко вглубь дома. Музыка и гул болтовни остались за спиной и едва доносились до него. Видимо, сейчас он находился в корпусе с личными комнатами.  
Ну и прекрасно, здесь его никто не побеспокоит. А когда придет время возвращаться домой, Роад обязательно его позовет. Аллен осторожно приоткрывал двери и заглядывал внутрь. У него не было никакого желания вторгаться в чужую личную жизнь, но он все же надеялся, что найдет место, где сможет дождаться конца приема. И ему повезло. Шестая дверь вела в небольшую гостиную. Лунного света оказалось достаточно, чтобы рассмотреть несколько стеллажей с книгами, кушетку и старое черное пианино, стоящее прямо у окна. Позже, когда Алллен задумывался о том, что же сподвигнуло его на последующие действия, он так и не мог найти ни одного разумного объяснения. Он просто подошел к пианино, сел на холодную скамью и открыл крышку, обнажая ряд блестящих в лунном свете черно-белых клавиш. Чувство дежавю никак не хотело отпускать его, все действия были настолько родными и знакомыми, что он выполнял их на автомате. Проскользнувшая было мысль, что он не умеет играть, исчезла с первой же нотой, эхом отозвавшейся как в тишине комнаты, так и в его теле. Адажио. Это было так странно - чувствовать тепло между пальцами и холодными клавишами и то, как каждый новый звук пробегает вдоль позвоночника, рождая внутри диссонанс. Аллегро.  
С одной стороны по телу словно разливалась нега, даря невероятную радость и облегчение, но, с другой стороны, чем быстрее становился ритм, тем сильнее нарастало напряжение и чувство опасности. Аттэмпо. Аллен пропустил тот момент, когда медленная печальная мелодия начала перерастать в крещендо. Он не мог остановиться, как бы этого не хотел. "Не отдам!"  
Обида. Чужая, горькая, яростная.  
"Я не отдам его тебе!"  
Пальцы уже больше барабанят по клавишам, чем играют.  
"Я не отдам тебе его, Аллен!"  
Так больно в груди.  
"Аллен!"  
Черт...  
-АЛЛЕН!  
Крик молнией проносится в голове, ослепляя и заставляя руки замереть над пианино. Тишина, возникшая в комнате, оглушает настолько, что все произошедшее кажется сном, дремой, да чем угодно, но только не действительностью. Он ведь не умеет играть... У них дома даже для приличия ни одного пианино нет, что довольно странно. Может и правда все произошедшее ему только пригрезилось, и не он только что как безумный играл эту сумасшедшую мелодию?  
-Аллен!  
Аллен обернулся, чтобы увидеть Роад, стоящую в дверях.  
-Сестренка. Что, нам уже... - юноша осекается, так как, наконец, рассматривает ее лицо. Она была напугана. Аллен никогда не видел такого страха на лице младшенькой Камелот. Лицо без единой кровинки, прокушенные до крови губы и неподдельный ужас в глазах.  
-Ро...ад...  
-ОТОЙДИ ОТ НЕГО!  
Аллен вскочил и отбежал от пианино. Он не понимал, что происходит, но реакция Роад пугала его больше всего. Проклятье, отрава... с этим инструментом могло быть что угодно - в голове за доли секунд пронеслись несколько десятков самых безумных теорий.  
-Роад? - осторожно позвал он сестру, заметив, что с ней творилось что-то странное.  
-...отойдиотнегоотойдиотнегоотойдиотнегоотойдиотнего... - не прекращая, шептала она, обхватив голову руками и смотря в одну точку. Аллен ужаснулся тому, насколько пусты были ее глаза - сейчас Роад больше всего напоминала сломавшуюся куклу.  
-Роад, все в порядке, я уже отошел от него... - юноша попробовал осторожно приблизиться к ней.  
-...отойдиотнегоотойдиотнегоотойдиотнегоотойдиотнего...  
-Смотри, со мной все в порядке...  
-...отойдиотнегоотойдиотнегоотойдиотнегоотойдиотнего...  
-Роад, посмотри на меня! - не выдержав, закричал юноша, и крик действительно заставил ее замолчать.  
-Аллен? - тихо прошептала она, и Аллен увидел, как ее глаза наполняются слезами. - Аллен, это ведь ты? - она протянула к нему свои руки.  
Не секунды не задумываясь, Аллен заключил ее в объятия, гладя и тихо нашептывая, что все хорошо, что это действительно он, что хватит плакать. Но Роад лишь вцепилась в него так крепко, как будто он мог исчезнуть в любое мгновение, и все не переставала рыдать. Аллен мало что мог разобрать в ее всхлипах, но отчетливо слышал там свое имя и "не уходи". Он не знал, сколько именно времени они провели вот так, вцепившись друг в друга, посреди темной комнаты, но явно не десять минут. Когда Шерил нашел их и, не задавая лишних вопросов, помог добраться до личной кареты, большая часть гостей уже разошлась. Они ехали в полной тишине, даже Тики изменил своей традиции ныть после каждого бала, как же его замучили эти пустоголовые девицы. Аллен совершенно не понимал, что происходит, хотел задать тысячу вопросов, но все слова застряли где-то внутри. Роад уже не плакала, просто тихо сидела, опустив голову и вцепившись в руку брата, и Аллен боялся повторения той ее истерики. Даже если он сам сойдет с ума от мучавших его вопросов, он не допустил новых слез любимой сестренки. Всему свое время.  
И только ночью, лежа в своей кровати и все также обнимая прижавшуюся к нему Роад, Аллен вспомнил, что раньше уже видел пианино. Хотя нет, он видел "игру на пианино". В том сне, где был Граф...  
-Аллен... - тихо прошептала девочка, не просыпаясь, и юноша осторожно стер с ее щеки очередную слезинку. - ...не уходи...  
Всему свое время.

Прим. автора: adagio [ада́жио] — медленно, спокойно, allegro [алле́гро] — скоро, a tempo ... [аттэ́мпо] — в темпе, crescendo [крэще́ндо] — постепенно увеличивая громкость. 


	3. Chapter 3

Глава 2. "Ты да я"

"Жульничать - это нормально. Практически даже честно".  
(с) Терри Пратчетт

С бала у Ричмондов прошло около двух недель, и будни семейства Камелот вернулись к привычному ритму. Шерил оказался погребен под многочисленными государственными делами, но все-таки находил время, чтобы отвлечься на любимых чад и потерроризировать их своей любовью. Трисия в очередной раз уехала в санаторий, подлечиться. Джасдеби куда-то свалили, но это было для них вполне естественно - появляться и исчезать, когда им вздумается. Аллен не мог сказать, скучает он по ним или нет, ведь у него была Роад, которая умудрялась занимать все его личное время. Уже на следующее утро после того инцидента она как всегда весело улыбалась и шутила, но Аллен все-таки ловил толику грусти в ее глазах. Что же до Тики... Он стал куда-то исчезать. Он и раньше это делал, чаще всего по заданиям Шерила, но сейчас было нечто другое. Для Аллена не прошло бесследно то, что после этих загулов Тики на долгое время запирался в своей комнате, не отвечая на любые внешние раздражители. Сколько бы Аллен ни стучал, ни звал его и даже обещал дать потереть спинку в душе (давняя история), Микк не отзывался. Позже он объяснял все тем, что слишком устал и крепко спал, но Аллен ведь дураком не был. Раньше такое уже случалось, но редко. А в последние несколько месяцев стало нормальным явлением. Что-то явно назревало, и от него как всегда все скрывали. -Братик, ты уже закончил?  
Аллен недоуменно уставился на Роад, и только секунд через десять до него дошло, что она что-то спросила у него.  
-Прости, я задумался... Да, я уже закончил, а у тебя что?  
Девочка надула губы и принялась тыкать ручкой в учебник по арифметике, как будто от этого она могла получить правильные ответы.  
-Скучно. Не хочу. Дурацкий предмет. Дурацкие вопросы.  
Аллен улыбнулся и ласково потрепал сестру по голове.  
-Я в тебя верю, ты справишься. Этих слов хватило, чтобы Роад улыбнулась и, открыв учебник, вновь взялась за зубрежку. Иногда она забавно хмурила носик, когда встречала что-то сложное, и спрашивала совета у брата. Не то, чтобы Аллен так хорошо в этом разбирался, но старался помочь, чем мог. Несколько дней в неделю приходили репетиторы и занимались с ними, оставляя домашние задания. И потом младшенькие Камелот, обложившись баррикадами из конспектов и литературы, старательно грызли гранит науки. Первое время Роад пыталась скинуть свою домашку на кого-нибудь из родственников, но Аллен быстро ее от этого отучил, заставив все решать самой. Помощь помощью, но надо и самой думать. Роад кричала, ныла и дулась, но сломить братца не удалось. За годы, проведенные в семье Камелот, Аллен приобрел два незаменимым качества - не поддаваться на провокации и находить компромисс. С Роад они сошлись на том, что заниматься уроками будут вместе. Вот и в этот раз они заняли столик в саду перед домом и, разложив на нем многочисленные тетради и учебные пособия, старательно занимались. "Роад"  
Аллен не сразу заметил, что Роад напряглась, а глаза ее застыли, как будто она смотрела, не отрываясь, в одну точку.  
"Мне нужна твоя помощь" -Роад?  
Несколько мгновений девочка не двигалась, и Аллен понял, что она мысленно общается с кем-то. Эта ее способность проникать в умы людей по началу пугала, но позднее Аллен свыкся, как и с остальными странностями своей семьи, и даже научился извлекать из этого выгоду. А сейчас надо было просто подождать, пока Роад закончит свой внутренний монолог с одним из родственников и вновь вернется в реальность.  
-Мне надо уйти ненадолго. - Виновато обратилась она к брату несколько минут спустя.  
-Шерил?  
-Нет, Граф.  
Аллена немного перекосило от этого имени, за что он и получил хмурый взгляд от Роад, но быстро собрался и нацепил свою дежурную улыбку.  
-Ладно, иди, - он встал и принялся собирать все со стола. - Но не думай, что сможешь подобным образом избавиться от домашней работы. -Ну, ты ведь мне поможешь? - она радостно подбежала к Аллену, всячески отвлекая брата от его занятия.  
-Иди уже. - Рассмеялся он, подталкивая девочку в сторону особняка.  
Там она откроет одну из своих "дверей" и перенесется туда, где сейчас находится Граф. Аллен знал это, так как Роад уже не раз водила его через подобные "двери" в другие города. Вместе они видели карнавал в Венеции, побывали на Эйфелевой башне в Париже, пытались перекричать шум Ниагарского водопада... да где они только не были. Иногда им составлял компанию Тики, один раз Джасдеби. Но от этих двоих было столько шума и проблем, что Роад и Аллен зареклись брать их с собой куда-либо еще. Задумавшись, Аллен не заметил, как к нему подкрались сзади и, заключив в объятия, подняли в воздух.  
-Доброго тебе утра, малыш. - Раздался за спиной бодрый и до боли знакомый голос.  
-Тики, во-первых, сейчас два часа по полудню, во-вторых, быстро поставь меня на землю.  
-Вечно все тебе не так, - вздохнул Микк, но на твердую поверхность его все-таки вернул.  
-Тики, когда я говорил "поставь меня на землю", я имел в виду "поставь" и "отпусти". Но слова Аллена явно канули куда-то в пустоту, так как мужчина все еще прижимал его к свой груди и тихо раскачивал, напевая под нос какую-то песенку. Аллен его радостное настроение не разделял.  
-Тики?  
-Ммм?  
-Помнишь, что я говорил насчет того, что не люблю когда меня лапают мужчины?  
-Ммм... дааа... - пропел Тики, намека явно не понимая.  
-Так вот... Из всевозможных ударов, удары головой были для Аллена менее привлекательны, чем остальные, но в подобном зажатом состоянии выбирать не приходилось. Так что, после встречи его затылка с носом Тики, он все-таки смог освободиться и пронаблюдать, как его родственник согнулся в две погибели и закрыл лицо руками.  
-Малыш, за что? - раздался сдавленный хрип.  
-Я. Не. Люблю. Когда. Меня. Лапают. Мужчины. - Спокойно ответил тот, усаживаясь обратно в кресло.  
-Но я твой дядя!  
-Тем более. А зная, какой ты извращенец, тебя мне надо остерегаться в первую очередь.  
-Ты мне чуть нос не сломал. - Пожаловался Тики, рухнув в соседнее кресло. Тонкая струя крови все же испачкала его белоснежные манжеты и воротничок.  
-Скажи спасибо, что совсем не сломал.  
Тики ошарашено уставился на племянника.  
-Малыш, я тебе что-то сделал? Ногу отдавил, любимого хомячка замучил или опять в твою кровать по ошибке залез?  
-В смысле? - теперь уже недоумевал сам Аллен.  
-Ты сегодня злее, чем обычно. И дерганный какой-то. Прости, если в чем напортачил, но я действительно не помню... Юноша удивленно замер и задумался. А ведь действительно. При Роад он еще сдерживался, стараясь лишний раз ее не беспокоить, но стоило ей уйти, как он перестал себя контролировать. Да, Тики его вечно доставал своими шуточками и объятиями, но до крови еще ни разу не доходило.  
-Прости, я... - Аллен зарылся руками в белоснежные волосы. - Я не знаю, что со мной. Наверное, перенервничал... И тот бал, - в голове вновь заплясали образы и чувства недавних событий, заставив сердце болезненно сжаться. - Я так их ненавижу... Эти лица. Особенно, таких как МакАлистер...  
-Аллен... - юноша вздрогнул, так как Тики нежно прикоснулся к его руке, заставив отпустить волосы, и накрыл ее своей ладонью.  
-Мы серьезно поговорили с Шерилом, и решили, что ты поедешь на бал или на другой какой-либо прием только в том случае, если захочешь сам. Никакого принуждения, никакой обязанности, только твое желание. И больше никакого участия в политических играх нашего любимого Папочки-министра. Так что можешь больше не волноваться на этот счет.  
-Тики.  
-Что?  
-Отпусти мою руку, я себя чувствую девицей на выданье.  
Микк моментально отпустил его руку, заметив, что Аллен слегка покраснел. Можно было отпустить несколько шуточек по этому поводу, но лишний раз получить по шее не хотелось.  
Так они и сидели - в прекрасном цветущем саду, рядышком, погруженные каждый в собственные мысли.  
-Спасибо, Тики.  
-Да не за что, малыш. Дашь потереть спинку в душе, и мы в расчете...  
-О, Боже, - простонал юноша и, поднявшись, направился в дом.  
-Не, ну честно! - Тики не отставал ни на шаг.  
-Иди ты... знаешь куда! -С тобой хоть на край света. - Рассмеялся Микк, обнимая Аллена за плечи.  
Легкий тычок под ребра, и конфликт можно считать исчерпанным.  
-Кстати, я сегодня собираюсь пройтись, сыграть в картишки. Ты со мной?  
-Естественно, мне еще Роад подарок надо какой-нибудь сделать.  
-А взять денег у Шерила на карманные расходы не судьба? -Это все равно будут "его" деньги, а, выигрывая их карты, можно считать, что я их сам заработал.  
-Малыш, твоя логика меня убивает.  
-Я уже не раз просил не называть меня "малышом"! Ты меня совсем извести сегодня решил?  
-Глупый вопрос!  
-Да... Действительно, глупый...

Портовые кабаки Лондона являли собой довольно интересное зрелище. Зачастую, в этих прокуренных дворцах алкоголя и азартных игр можно было встретить как последнего бродягу, так и высокопоставленного господина из самых сливок общества. Одни приходили в поисках халявы и доброты душевной уже подвыпивших посетителей, другие - ради острых ощущений и приключений на свою изнеженную часть тела, а кто-то - за информацией и сделками, в быту именуемыми "незаконными". "Приходи, веселись, не мешай" - эти слова являлись не только девизом Марка Спота, владельца кабака "Якорная цепь", но и выведенной кривым подчерком табличкой, висевшей прямо напротив входа. Драки, естественно случались, куда же без них, но не настолько разрушительные для заведения, как могло бы показаться на первый взгляд. Тем более, господин Спот был известен как человек, которому очень сложно отказать, когда он просит оплатить причиненный таверне ущерб. Как показала практика, медицинские счета выходили намного больше запрашиваемой суммы. Марк знал большую часть посетителей поименно, и, естественно, ко всем у него было разное отношение. Кто-то пользовался его безграничным доверием, за кем-то приходилось следить, как бы что не случилось, но встречались и персоны, которых Марк не желал видеть в своем заведении ни при каких обстоятельствах. И если появлялся кто новенький, хозяин старался первым узнать "кто", "откуда" и "зачем". Не то, чтобы его действительно волновал человек... просто он должен был знать, что тот принесет с собой в "Якорную цепь". И, конечно, ищеек здесь недолюбливали. Так что мистер Спот держал ухо востро и старался не пропускать мимо своего внимания особо подозрительных личностей. Ходившие по району байки гласили, что легавых он может вычислить с одного взгляда. И Марк Спот настолько гордился этим, что сейчас не мог признаться даже самому себе, что не знает, легавый ли этот странный тип или нет. Он приходил сюда уже не первый раз, всегда садился в самом дальнем углу, заказывал самого лучшего вина (что не мешало ему высказываться в духе "опять вы это дерьмо принесли") и, закурив сигару, ждал. Мистер Спот был уверен, что этот странный мужчина кого-то ждал. Он не очень-то похож на завсегдатая подобных мест. Из-под простецкого, но слишком чистого плаща выглядывал камзол из богатой ткани, белые перчатки каждый раз были как новенькие. Что уж говорить о странной маске на пол-лица и дорогих сигарах? Слишком опрятный и самоуверенный для полиции, максимум - детектив-одиночка. Но он даже к болтовне окружающих не прислушивается. Нет, он точно не детектив. В разговоры не вступает, от конфликтов уходит, просто сидит и пьет. И ждет. И в один прекрасный вечер мистер Спот узнал, кого же так упорно ждал этот мужчина.  
Среди списка самых желанных посетителей "Якорной цепи" эти двое занимали одно из лидирующих мест. Первый внешне напоминал среднестатистического шулера - одет хорошо, но неброско, густые волнистые волосы перевязаны простым шнурком, на лице огромные круглые очки, за которыми не видно глаз. Но его жесты, то, как он ведет беседу или даже держит сигарету в руках, говорило о хорошем воспитании. Явно из богатенькой семьи. Второй, более молодой, назывался его племянником, но не очень-то этому соответствовал. Внешне они различались как день и ночь. Младший был в разы бледнее, его длинные и прямые рыжевато-русые волосы уходили под куртку, а глаза являли собой что-то среднее между серым и голубым цветом. Да и в его поведении и словечках часто проскальзывало уличное прошлое. Но больше всего Марка смущали вечные пластыри и шрам на его лице. Один пластырь над левым глазом, второй - под, и длинный красный росчерк, пересекающий глаз и уходящий на щеку. Мальчишке явно не было и пятнадцати и уже такие раны... Что же творится в этом мире? Но вернемся к сути. Старший, господин Тики, дьявольски обаятелен, не раз останавливал назревающие конфликты, да и чаевые хорошие всегда оставлял. Единственным черным пятном на его репутации было как раз то, что он зачастил таскать с собой своего "племянника". Хотя то, как господин Тики над ним трясся, опекал и старался из виду не выпускать, да и постоянно норовил до него дотронутся, ну, руку там на плечо положить, по голове потрепать или обнять, наводило Марка на определенные мысли. Но опять же, у богатых свои причуды, и только Всевышний их рассудит. Да и младший, Аллен, только внешне походил на покалеченного судьбой милого мальчика. Многие уже попались на эту лучезарно улыбающуюся мордашку и в результате уползали без гроша в одних трусах. То, как этот малолетка обдирал старых закаленных картежников, внушало нешуточное уважение. А уж если господин Тики с Алленом садились вместе за один стол и объединялись... Что ж, в том, что эти двое профи, никто не сомневался, и многие приходили в "Якорную цепь" только чтобы сыграть с ними за одним столом. Опять же, хорошая реклама для заведения.  
Они действительно нравились Марку, и тем больнее ему было осознавать, что именно по их душу пришел тот странный человек. До этого он ни разу не проявлял какой-либо активности, предпочитая оставаться в тени, ни с кем не разговаривая. Но сегодня он сам поманил хозяина таверны к себе и так тихо, чтобы услышал только Марк, прошептал:  
-Отдашь тому мальцу со шрамом эту записку и, после того как он прочтет, скажешь подняться на второй этаж, третья комната справа. И, главное, никому ни слова. Иначе... - он поднял палец вверх, и Марк вздрогнул от такого простого жеста, интуитивно понимая, что перед ним не тот человек, с которым можно и нужно спорить. - Не только мальчишка окажется в опасности, но и ты. Чего и следовало ожидать. В течение следующих десяти минут мистер Спот чувствовал, как тонкая записка тяжелым грузом лежит в кармане, а его самого прожигают взглядом. Тот человек исчез со своего насиженного места, да и, вообще, его нигде не наблюдалось, но Марк был на все сто уверен, что за каждым его движением следят. Надо просто передать записку и послание мальчишке, и все. Но как, собственно, он должен это сделать?  
"Простите, господин Тики, но тут вашего племянника какой-то подозрительный мужчина просит подняться к нему в комнату"  
Полный бред.  
"Месье Аллен, тут вам записочка не-знаю-от-кого, не-знаю-зачем, но если не пройдете к нему в комнату, то назавтра мой брат Ларри точно исполнит свою мечту и станет новым владельцем "Якорной цепи".  
Еще лучше.  
"Господин Тики, можно вырвать Вашего дорогого племянника из Ваших цепких ручек и передать в другие?"  
Хотелось завыть от отчаянья или побиться головой о стойку, но это в любом случае привлекло бы лишнее внимание. Что сейчас ему нужно было меньше всего. Но, видимо, сама судьба благоволила сегодня Марку, так как Аллен подошел к нему сам.

-Итак, господа, с превеликой радостью сообщаю вам, что у меня роял-флэш. Я снова выиграл. Вокруг стола раздалась настоящая симфония звуков, состоящих из восторгов зрителей и вздохов и проклятий тех, кто проиграл или надеялся, что хоть сегодня кто-нибудь сможет поставить этого зазнавшегося мальчишку на место. А Аллен сиял как новогодняя лампочка, сгребая весь свой выигрыш к себе в сумку.  
-Малыш, - вернувшись с еще одним стаканом виски, Тики наклонился к самому уху племянника. - Нам уже пора возвращаться домой, детское время давно закончилось.  
-Оно закончилось в ту минуту, когда мы переступили порог и вышли из дома. Так что не пудри мне мозги и, вообще, отстань. Я только-только вошел во вкус.  
Тики устало вздохнул.  
-Малыш, ты уже обобрал до нитки всех, кого только мог. Заметь, я не взываю к твоей совести, так как ее у тебя банально нет. Я взываю к твоей логике - у этих ребят уже ничего не осталось.  
-Но... - запротестовал было Аллен, но Микк ловко подхватил его под локоть и потянул от стола.  
-Господа, - он слегка наклонил голову. - Боюсь, что нам пора.  
Несколько пар глаз смотрели на него практически с обожанием, как на личного спасителя. Аллен что-то бурчал себе под нос, пока Тики вел его к выходу, и даже попытался пару раз отдавить дяде ногу, но внезапно дорогу им преградил высокий белокурый мужчина. -Тики.  
-Джек.  
Аллен удивленно переводил взгляд с одного на другого, пытаясь вспомнить, где же слышал это имя. А когда вспомнил, хлопнул себя по лбу и закричал чуть ли не на весь кабак:  
-А! Это тот тип, что в прошлый раз тебя сдела...!  
Тики стремительно накрыл рот племянника свой ладонью, затыкая его, и злобно прошипел:  
-Может, еще в газете объявление напишешь? Чего орешь?  
-Но что было, то было, - ехидно пропел рядом Джек. - Я думал, что ты захочешь взять реванш, но раз вы уже уходите...  
Раздумывал Тики всего несколько мгновений. Развернув Аллена к себе лицом и сунув ему в руку несколько купюр, он скомандовал "будь хорошим мальчиком, иди, возьми чего-нибудь выпить и подожди, пока я тут разберусь", после чего подтолкнул его к барной стойке, а сам с улыбкой довольной акулы проследовал с Джеком к одному из карточных столов. -И что это было? - спросил сам у себя Аллен, но, пожав плечами и мысленно плюнув на заскоки Тики, двинулся в указанном ему направлении.  
"Возьму себе немного хереса, и можно будет пойти еще поиграть" - думал он, присаживаясь на высокую табуретку и делая заказ. Вообще-то, так как он еще несовершеннолетний, алкогольные напитки были ему строго запрещены, но... Во-первых, с Тики и не такому научишься. Во-вторых, здесь до этого никому дела нет. В подобном месте никогда нельзя быть уверенным в истинном возрасте\имени\статусе человека, соответственно, какая разница? Заплатил, получил - такая схема взаимоотношений в "Якорной Цепи" предельно проста и понятна и, что самое главное, удобна. Так что долго ждать не пришлось, и меньше, чем через минуту, перед ним оказался заказанный напиток. А под ним записка. Аллен удивленно посмотрел на мистера Спота, владельца этого места, но тот с непроницаемым видом чистил стаканы, будто никакого отношения к появлению этой бумажки не имел. Справа и слева тоже никого не было, подложить некому. Ну, не призрак же поработал? Но любопытство все-таки взяло верх и, развернув записку, юноша прочитал одно единственное предложение, написанное красивым витиеватым подчерком. И в ту же секунду почувствовал, как земля уходит у него из-под ног. Как удар под дых. Нет, не так.  
Словно ночной кошмар воплотился в реальной жизни, и ты с ужасом смотришь на него, отрицая очевидное.  
От шока перехватило дыхание, но, сколько бы он не перечитывал эти две строчки, их смысл меняться не хотел. Злая шутка? Да кто, черт возьми, будет так шутить? Кто? Когда Аллен все-таки вышел из ступора и смог поднять глаза от чертовой бумажки, он увидел крайне обеспокоенного мистера Спота. Видимо, все это время, не отрываясь, он наблюдал за реакцией юноши. И она явно напугала его. -По лестнице вверх, второй этаж, третья дверь справа. - Выдавил Марк из себя. Не проронив и слова, Аллен смял бумажку в руке и, спрыгнув со стула, стремительно зашагал в сторону лестницы, а Марк Спот перекрестился и залпом выпил оставленный мальчишкой бокал. Хотелось верить в светлое будущее. Очень хотелось. И в то, что с мальчишкой действительно все будет в порядке.  
Аллена исчез в мгновение ока.  
Ступеньки. Второй этаж. Раз. Два. Три. Третья дверь справа. Он даже стучаться не стал, да даже не подумал об этом, настолько все его чувства и действия были направлены на желание узнать автора этой неудачной шутки. Комнатка оказалась довольно маленькой: кровать, тумбочка, стул между ними и окошко с потертыми жизнью занавесками. Света от маленькой свечи едва хватало на то, чтобы войти и не навернутся о край кровати или скрипучую доску, выступающую из пола. Мужчина сидел прямо под окном, что не давало рассмотреть его лица - взору был предоставлен лишь темный силуэт, где угадывалась пышная копна волос. А свеча, одиноким огоньком стоящая на тумбочке, давала рассмотреть лишь его руку в белой перчатке и надменную позу.  
Аллен сразу понял, что незнакомец расслаблен и меньше всего настроен на драку, и, вероятнее всего, он рассчитывает на приятное времяпровождение за его, Аллена, счет. И хоть этого не было видно... но он был уверен... хоть руку мог дать на отсечение... что человек, сидящий напротив, сейчас ухмыляется самым наглым способом.  
-Что это? - твердо произнес юноша, бросая смятую записку к ногам мужчины.  
-"Что это"? Странно... А вроде разборчиво написал. Клауд всегда говорила, что мой подчерк - это лучшее, что есть во мне...  
-Не изображайте из себя дурака! Я не про подчерк! Что это значит?  
-Аааа... ясно... ты прочитал, но не понял... Наш маленький беспризорник, оказывается, умом не блещет...  
У Аллена даже весь матерный запас забылся от такого хамства.  
-Вы... - начал он, делая шаг, но тут же остановился, так как незнакомец сам подался вперед.  
-"Мана был бы крайне недоволен той жизнью, что ты ведешь"... - пока он прикуривал от свечи, Аллен смог увидеть ярко-красные волосы и странную маску на правой стороне лица. - По-моему, я выразился достаточно ясно.  
-Откуда Вы знаете Ману? -Нууу... Можно сказать, что я был его хорошим приятелем.  
-У Маны не было друзей! Тем более таких, как Вы! Я бы запомнил! И врагов у него тоже не было, у него, вообще, никакого не было кроме меня!  
После нескольких секунд затишья, когда единственными звуками были тяжелое дыхание юноши и редкий шум с улицы, внезапно раздался громкий смех мужчины, заполоняя собой всю комнату. Аллен сжал кулаки от бессильной ярости, чувствуя, как ногти вонзаются в кожу ладоней, и попытался взять себя в руки.  
-Ох, малец, - смех наконец-то затих, - ты меня аж до слез довел. Прямо святая невинность и непорочность... Ты жил с Маной всего три года, и теперь думаешь, что знаешь о нем все? - он поднялся со своего места и медленно начал приближаться к застывшему от его слов мальчишке. - Ты знаешь, как он оказался один, на улице? Знаешь, почему с каждым годом ему становилось все хуже и хуже, а память отказывала все больше? Знаешь, что послужило причиной его раздора с Графом? Знаешь о его истинной цели жизни, которую он так и не смог осуществить и поплатился за это сполна?  
Мужчина подошел к нему вплотную, и Аллен зачарованно наблюдал за ним. Он как-то и не предполагал, что этот человек окажется практически на две головы его выше. Но потом услужливое сознание все-таки донесло до него то, что только что было произнесено.  
-Граф? - очнулся Аллен, - а причем здесь Граф? Он с Маной даже знаком не был.  
-А как тогда Граф нашел тебя? - его улыбка невероятно бесила и просила дать в морду.  
-Лет двадцать назад семья распалась, и многих ее членов разбросало по всему свету. Граф ищет их или их детей, и так пять лет назад наткнулся на меня. То, что Мана как раз тогда погиб, и я чуть не сделал из него акуму - это случайн... - Аллен прикусил язык, сообразив, что сболтнул много чего лишнего, но это его не спасло.  
-Вот значит, какие сказочки придумывает сейчас Граф... Занятно, занятно... - резким движением мужчина сорвал со лба мальчишки пластырь, обнажая красную пятиконечную звезду.  
Аллен вскрикнул от внезапной боли и сделал шаг назад, но его схватили и вернули в исходное положение. Одной рукой мужчина прижимал к себе, не позволяя двинутся и на сантиметр в сторону, а второй схватил его за подбородок, поднимая лицо вверх и всматриваясь в шрам.  
-А откуда тогда, позволь узнать это? - мальчишка дернулся, но захват оказался крепче. - Молчишь, значит? Ладно, давай тогда я сам попробую догадаться... После того инцидента на могиле Маны, Граф отвел тебя в странное место, где было много-много длинных темных коридоров и столько же комнат. Ты видел, куда поставили тело, предназначенное для Маны, и первым же делом, когда Граф смылся по своим делам, побежал туда. Там ты завершил ритуал, вызвав Ману. Возрожденный Мана, естественно, обругал тебя нехорошими словами и, пострадав, кинулся убивать. А потом... - пальцы мужчины плавно перебралась на изуродованную руку мальчика и сжали ее так сильно, что Аллен заскрипел зубами от боли, - а потом ЭТО активировалось и само убило Ману... Правда, в процессе он успел тебе оставить эту прелесть...  
-Откуда... - зло прошипел Аллен, но его тут же перебили.  
-Откуда я знаю? Все очень и очень просто. Во-первых, в отличие от тебя, я знаю и Графа, и Ману как облупленных. А, во-вторых, эта штука на твоем лбу говорит красноречивее, чем что-либо еще... Граф сказал тебе что-нибудь об этом шраме? Или умолчал?  
-Да! Это проклятье! - буквально выплюнул ему в лицо Аллен, так как вообще уже ничего не понимал. - Из-за него моя рука ранит дорогих мне людей! И каждый раз, когда я задеваю ей кого-нибудь из своей семьи, это причиняет им нестерпимую боль! И снова комната наполнилась громким раздражающим смехом. Но Аллен хотя бы получил свободу, так как мужчина, пытаясь отдышаться, отпустил его из своего захвата.  
-Этот Толстозадый точно прирожденный сказочник, ему в пору книжки писать! Надо было же так складно придумать... А он тебе объяснил, почему твой любимый Мана так рьяно пытался тебя убить, как только воскрес? - уже более спокойно и ласково поинтересовался он.  
-Да. Ценой за возвращение дорогого человека является жизнь вызывающего.  
-И тебя совсем не удивило то, что Граф не рассказал тебе об этом раньше? - если он и пытался выбить этим Аллена из колеи, то добился совершенно другого.  
-А он рассказал. - Спокойно произнес юноша, с нескрываемым злорадством наблюдая, как мужчина ошарашено замер от этих слов.  
-То есть... ты знал... что... вызвав Ману... сам погибнешь от его рук? - мужчина явно не мог поверить в услышанное.  
-Да. Знал. И был готов отдать свою жизнь за жизнь Маны. Она, - он поднял свою левую руку вверх, - действовала по своей воле, под действием проклятья, которым Мана тогда уже успел меня наградить. И, когда Граф нашел меня, все было уже кончено. Я пережил кошмар, но пережил его по собственной глупости, и поэтому не потерплю ни единого оскорбления в адрес Графа или моей семьи. Они далеко не ангелы, но в этом безумном мире ангелов вообще нет. За свои пятнадцать я многое успел повидать, досконально изучив как самое дно общества, так и высший свет. Так что, вот что я хочу сказать - не Вам судить меня, Графа или Ману! Всего хорошего!  
Круто развернувшись, Аллен схватился за ручку двери, но открыть ее не смог. Он с трудом представлял, как вообще возможно так быстро передвигаться, но в одну секунду мужчина озадаченно стоял в нескольких шагах от него, а в другую - уже был за спиной, положив свою ладонь на руку на двери и не позволяя выйти. Его тихий и сосредоточенный голос заставил Аллена вздрогнуть от странного холодящего чувства внутри.  
-Никакого проклятья нет, – он стал на удивление серьезным, и каждое его слово острой иглой вонзалось под кожу юноши. - Это ложь. Как и то, что Граф не знал Ману. Все это время тебе лгали... Когда-то у Графа был брат, в котором он не чаял души, но в семье, и правда, случился разлад... хотя это скорее всего можно назвать битвой. И Мана оказался на стороне проигравших. Раненный, обессиленный, сломленный... Он скитался по миру, постепенно забывая все, что было связанно с твоей семьей... и даже самого себя. А Граф искал его. Не тебя. Потому что частичка его брата была в Мане. И этот шрам - единственная причина, почему они приняли тебя в семью. Через этот шрам Мана передал тебе ту частичку. Для них ты просто сосуд, в котором живет их настоящий брат. Но и это не все...  
-Хватит... - всхлипнул Аллен, вжимаясь всем телом в дверь, но мужчина не внял его мольбам, продолжая свою изощренную пытку.  
-Как я и говорил, проклятья нет. И твоя рука ранит их совсем по другой причине. Они - Нои, те, кто управляют темной материей, а ты - экзорцист, тот, кто владеет светлой материей. Вы враги, мальчик. И были ими всегда. Это предрешено самой судьбой, самой природой...с самого начала... Предназначение экзорцистов в том, чтобы убивать акум и победить Графа. А его - убивать нас, уничтожая нашу Чистую Силу. -Пожалуйста, хватит...  
-Этот сияющий крест в твоей руке и есть Чистая Сила. Все это время Граф внимательно следил за тобой, оберегая и предотвращая любые возможности того, чтобы ты узнал правду...  
-Я не верю... Не верю... Не верю! - закричал Аллен, разворачиваясь и с силой отталкивая его от себя. Он всхлипывал, растирая по щекам слезы, а его в глазах отражалась такая боль и отчаяние, что мужчина на секунду даже пожалел мальчишку. Но отступать уже поздно. И нельзя. Этот путь должен быть пройден до конца.  
-Ты сам знаешь, что это правда. Не стоит обманывать меня и, что самое главное, себя. Вспомни все те моменты, когда перед тобой закрывали двери, не отвечали на вопросы или что-либо утаивали...  
-Они моя семья... - всхлипнул Аллен, мотая головой.  
-Они лишь играют в твою семью, - ровным голосом произнес мужчина - Не обольщайся на их счет. Сейчас, возможно, они и привыкли к тебе в качестве своего родственника, но когда Граф найдет способ вытащить из глубин твоего сознания своего брата, а он его найдет, не сомневайся, про тебя все забудут.  
Он отошел к окну и, усевшись обратно в кресло, снова закурил. Дым от сигареты витиеватыми узорами плясам по комнатке, и Аллен на какое-то время отвлекся, наблюдая за ним. Он не хотел думать, не хотел анализировать, вообще, делать хоть что-нибудь. Ведь иначе, рано или поздно, придется признать, что речи мужчины не столь уж безумны. А от этого хотелось плакать еще больше. -Если ты все еще не веришь мне, спроси у своей семейки про Четырнадцатого. Аллен вздрогнул, вновь услышав его голос, но все же спросил:  
-И что тогда?  
-Тогда ты сам все поймешь и решишь для себя. Но не советую тянуть с этим. Только хуже всем сделаешь.  
Поняв, что разговор окончен, Аллен вновь взялся за ручку двери и уже спокойно открыл ее. Но, сделав шаг за порог, он все же не выдержал и обернулся.  
-Мистер... - юноша только понял, что так и не спросил имени этого человека.  
-Придешь вновь, представлюсь, а сейчас это ни к чему.  
-Хорошо... Скажите мне еще кое что...пианино...оно...  
Мужчина довольно ухмыльнулся, поняв, что же хочет спросить мальчишка.  
-На пианино играл тот, кто когда-то начал войну в этой семейке и убил большую часть твоих родственничков. Как я понимаю, у кого-то из них остались очень болезненные воспоминания об этом? – ехидно добавил он.  
Аллен ничего не произнес - ответ он получил, и этого было достаточно. Все остальные действия пролетели как в тумане. Юноша совершенно не помнил, как закрыл дверь, спустился вниз и вышел на улицу. Какое-то время он стоял там, подставив мокрое от слез лицо холодному ночному воздуху и старательно отгоняя от себя любые мысли. Слишком много информации за такой короткий срок.  
Ха. Хотел ответов – получил их. Так что нечего жаловаться. Аллен с ужасом понял, что еще немного, и у него начнется банальная истерика.  
-Эээй! Я же попросил подождать меня у бара! Я тебя обыскался! - Тики навалился на него, источая тонкий аромат виски, дорогих сигарет и хорошего настроения. - А я выиграл! Сделал его как младенца, представляешь? Эй, малыш...?  
Микк наконец-то обратил внимание на то, что с его племянником что-то не так.  
-Малыш, ты меня пугаешь, что случилось?  
А ведь действительно переживает. Аллен внимательно вглядывался в глаза своего дяди, но не видел ничего кроме заботы и тревоги. Но, как часто это бывает, мы сами роем себе могилу, и поэтому Аллен все-таки задал этот вопрос.  
-Тики...Кто такой Четырнадцатый?  
Смятение. Ужас. Страх. И шаг назад.  
Этого для Аллена оказалось достаточно.  
-Вашу ж мать... - пробормотал он и двинулся прочь от кабака, стараясь не заорать во весь голос.  



	4. Chapter 4

Глава 3 "Слова"  
Мы получаем то, что получаем. И что мы заслужили - не важно.  
(c.)House M.D.

-Скууууучно... Невыносимо скууучно... Мы сидим здесь уже четвертые сутки и ни-че-го...Ничего подозрительного, ничего сверхъестественного, ничего интересного... Эй, Юу, может прогуляемся, посмотрим на местных красоток?  
Бабах.  
-Ай! За что? Панда, меня Юу обижает!  
Бабах.  
-Ай! За что? Юу, меня Панда обижает!  
И так все утро... Старик лишь устало покачал головой, вздыхая над распростертым телом своего глупого ученика и искренне надеясь, что когда-нибудь дурь из его головы все-таки выбьют. Если не он, так кто-нибудь другой.  
-Знаешь, Лави, иногда я начинаю думать, что ты мазохист.  
-Нет, он просто идиот.- презрительно вставил второй юноша, стоя рядом с побитым парнем.  
-Юуууу... Какой ты жестокий!  
-Сколько раз мне надо повторить, чтобы ты наконец усвоил...  
-Ааааай! Панда, Юу хочет меня убить!  
Осталось только закрыть глаза и вернуться к своим делам, усиленно стараясь не обращать внимания на двух мальчишек, бегающих по комнате с дикими криками и проклятьями. Прямо цирк на дому. И ведь даже ничего им не скажешь - просидеть практически безвылазно трое суток в одном номере стоило огромных нервов. Особенно, когда у одного из соседей шило в заднице и полное отсутствие чувства меры и инстинкта самосохранения, а второй избавляется от любого внешнего раздражителя посредством убиения через холодное оружие. И Книжник прекрасно понимал, что Лави специально дразнит Канду, потому что это вынужденное бездействие действовало всем на нервы, а ему, как юному вольнолюбивому балбесу, особенно.  
-Канда, пожалуйста, постарайся сохранить номер в относительной целости, - старик уселся за свой стол у окна, где были разложены его записи и нужные книги, - я не знаю, сколько нам еще придется здесь ждать.  
-Постараюсь, - коротко процедил сквозь зубы парень между попытками снести голову его ученику.  
-Юу... Ну, серьезно, Юу... Ты же не собираешься марать свою дорогую сердцу катану о такого как я? - попытался отшутиться Лави и чуть было не пропустил тот момент, когда лезвие меча пронеслось всего в сантиметре от его уха. - Эй! Мы так не договаривались!  
-Мне с тобой вообще говорить не о чем, - еще один выпад. - А теперь замри, чтобы я смог наконец-то тебя убить.  
-Юу...!  
Возможно, что Канда действительно убил бы столь ему надоевшего Книжника-младшего. Возможно, что он обязательно сделает это в следующий раз. Обязательно сделает. Но сегодня судьба явно благоволила одноглазому парню.  
-Простите, вам послание от мистера Кросса.  
На стук в дверь обернулись все. Книжник приблизился к двери, отметив по дороге краем глаза, как же глупо выглядит загнанный на единственный шкаф в номере Лави, который еще и пытается поджать под себя длинные ноги. Шкафа катастрофически не хватало, и после каждого неудачного движения Книжник-младший норовил рухнуть вниз. Хорошо, что Канде ничего можно было не говорить - пообещав взглядом рыжему идиоту, что они еще продолжат их "разговор", он встал рядом с дверью и приготовил оружие на случай ловушки. А Лави так и остался сидеть на шкафу, рассудив, что дед с Кандой и так, в случае чего, справятся, а лишний раз злобному Юу под руку лучше не соваться. Вот остынет, и можно доставать его по новой.  
Ловушки не было. Посыльный оказался обычным человеком, а не акумой, да и в подлинности письма никаких сомнений не возникало.  
-Что там? - поинтересовался Лави, переборов в себе желание спуститься вниз и заглянуть самому.  
-Он просит нас подождать до завтрашнего утра.  
-И?  
-Что "и"?  
-И это все? Что произойти должно-то? - не унимался Лави.  
-В письме больше ничего не сказано. - На этой оптимистичной ноте Книжник вернулся за свой рабочий стол, всем видом показывая, что на дальнейшее общение не настроен. Вот ведь упертая панда!  
Нет, конечно можно возмутиться тем, почему они должны доверять и исполнять приказы генерала, которого мало того, что в глаза не видели (по крайней мере, Лави не видел), так еще и слава о нем по Ордену идет не самая благоприятная.  
"Не уезжайте из города, но и не светитесь на улицах" - это все, что он соизволил написать в своем первом письме. Сейчас послание еще короче. А что будет в следующий раз? "Я пошутил, а вы придурки"?  
Лави закрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох. Надо успокоиться и рассуждать логически. Но, к сожалению, для того, чтобы хотя бы отдаленно понять сложившуюся ситуацию, он располагал слишком малым количеством фактов, а Панда вряд ли позволит глянуть на личное дело Кросса. Если отказал тогда, когда Лави только-только услышал имя легендарного генерала и попросил рассказать о нем, то вряд ли сейчас ситуация изменится, и дед передумает. Оставался только Юу...  
Лави перевел взгляд на каменное изваяние, которое сейчас воплощал собой Канда. Прямая спина, сосредоточенное лицо, поза лотоса - прямо Будда во плоти. Только вот Будда не занимался полировкой любимой катаны вместо молитвы. В сторону шкафа Юу даже не смотрел, наверное, считал это ниже своего достоинства, следить за всякими глупыми кроликами. Но когда Лави свесил ноги, решив-таки спуститься на пол, он заметил, как уголок рта Канды слегка приподнялся в неком подобии улыбки. Или оскала. И эта картина настолько деморализовала Книжника-младшего, что он втянулся обратно и решил не спускаться как минимум до тех пор, пока Юу не ляжет спать.  
А Юу спать сегодня не собирался. Но он же не обязан сообщать о своих намерениях кому попало?

А в это самое время на другом конце города в одной хорошо обставленной столовой тиканье настенных часов действовало на нервы обитателям этого самого дома. Играло, давило, выводило из себя - можно подобрать кучу эпитетов и сравнений, но ни одно из них даже близко не описывало того угнетающего действия, что производил на психику этот размеренный такт... А когда в комнате стоит гробовая тишина, и все сидящие в ней напряжены до предела и прекрасно понимают, что каждая последующая минута промедления сродни еще одному метру в собственноручно вырытой могиле, все это действительно очень и очень напрягает. Простой обеденный стол, три непростых человека и безумное тиканье часов.  
Шерил хотел все объяснить, но не знал, с чего начать.  
Роад хотела подбежать к брату, вцепится в него крепко-крепко и никогда не отпускать.  
Аллен хотел просто встать и раздолбать к графовой бабушке эти чертовы настенные часы.  
-Где Тики? - все-таки нарушил он царящее в комнате тягостное молчание, решив задать не особо актуальный, но тоже интересующий его вопрос.  
-Он... - замялась Роад, но, взяв себя в руки, продолжила. - Я не видела его с самого утра после того, как...  
Она остановилась, не в силах произнести этого, и Аллен решил помочь ей.  
-После того, как рассказал вам о вчерашнем.  
-Аллен...  
-Шерил. - юноша поднял руку, останавливая приемного отца, так как ясно понимал, что сейчас пойдут оправдания, извинения и много-много новой лапши на уши. - Не надо. Просто расскажи мне про Четырнадцатого. Больше я ничего не хочу слышать.  
И снова тишина.  
И тиканье часов, которое уже больше похоже на отбойный молоток прямо под ухом.  
Как. Же. Это. Бесит.  
-Ладно... другой вопрос. Где Граф?  
Роад и Шерил переглянулись.  
-У него дела.  
-То есть, вы ему ничего не сказали? - как можно мягче поинтересовался Аллен и понял, что прав, когда увидел, как Шерил отвел взгляд, а Роад принялась теребить подол своего бледно-лилового платья.  
-Ладно... попробуем по-другому. Я экзорцист?  
И в ту секунду, как Аллен задал свой вопрос, тиканье часов перестало сводить его с ума и отошло на задний план. Потому что комната наконец-то ожила, и в ней появились другие звуки.  
-Аллен! - возмущенно закричал Шерил, приподнимаясь над столом, а Роад вскочила так резко и стремительно, что стул, на котором она сидела, с грохотом упал на пол.  
-Аллен! Откуда...? Ты не...! Все не так! - она путалась в словах, сжимала маленькие ручки в кулаки и задыхалась от переполнявших ее эмоций.  
-Значит, это правда. - Было очень грустно. И обидно. И горько... Как будто кто-то провел когтистой лапой прямо по сердцу, а потом залил раны какой-то едкой гадостью. - Я эк-зор-цист. - Аллен произнес это слово по слогам, пытаясь определить, какие же чувства оно в нем вызывает. Но никакого отклика не последовало. - Я экзорцист, ваш враг, - попробовал он еще раз, и опять полный ноль.  
-Аллен!  
Роад все-таки не выдержала и, подбежав к брату, схватила его за руку.  
-Не говори так!  
-Но ведь это правда?  
Проступающие слезы на глазах Роад душили его как собственные, но Аллен понимал, что если не выяснит это сейчас, то всю оставшуюся жизнь проживет во лжи. И даже более. Тот мужчина был прав - все эти года Аллен если и не знал, то догадывался о том, какую правду могут от него скрывать.  
-Я хочу поговорить с Графом! - заявил он твердым тоном.  
-Нет! - Звонкий и громкий голос Роад эхом прошел по комнате.  
-Почему? Боитесь, что он со мной что-то сделает? И что же, позволь узнать? Посадит на цепь? Лишит памяти? Убьет?  
Аллену очень не понравилось то, что отразилось в глазах Роад при его словах.  
-Аллен, успокойся, пожалуйста, - Шерил подошел ближе и положил свою руку ему на плечо. И сжал. Только сильнее, чем нужно было бы. - Давай спокойно все обсудим. Так ведь? Надо просто спокойно все обсудить, и тогда ты поймешь, что...  
-Что я всего лишь сосуд для вашего настоящего "брата"? Для брата Графа? - перебил его Аллен.  
-Откуда...?  
-Не отвлекайся, Шерил!  
Со стороны, наверное, это выглядело очень комично. Аллен поочередно выкрикивал свои обвинения то Роад, то Шерилу, но при этом обнимал вцепившуюся в него сестру, гладил ее по волосам, успокаивал, хотя сам не понимал этого. В голове царил хаос из мыслей и противоречий, но руки повиновались выработанным за многие годы рефлексам. А Шерил... Аллен прекрасно знал истинную сущность своего приемного отца, большего садиста, эгоиста и извращенца свет еще не видывал, но все равно... сейчас он полностью воплощал собой образ заботливого и любящего папочки, который до дрожи в коленках беспокоится о своем непутевом сыне...  
-"Да" или "нет", Шерил, ничего лишнего. Я экзорцист?  
-Да.  
-Экзорцисты ваши враги?  
-Да.  
-Во мне сидит брат Графа?  
-Ну, я бы сказал несколько ина...  
-Шерил!  
-Да.  
-Он принял меня в семью только из-за него?  
-Да.  
-Он ждет его пробуждения?  
-Да...  
Как? Как, черт возьми, он может смотреть с такой любовью и страхом в глазах? Почему он не переломает ему ноги, руки, почему не воспользуется своим арсеналом из яда, цинизма и прочих пунктов «джентльменского набора»? Аллен не раз видел, как безжалостен Шерил бывает к своим врагам и тем, кто посмел оступиться. Так почему же сейчас он трясется над ним, называя "сыночком", хотя каждым новым словом подтверждает обратное?  
-Вы знали все это время?  
-Да.  
-Все?  
-Я, Роад, Тики и Лулу Белл.  
-А матушка?  
-Она ничего не знает.  
Шерил, пожалуйста, перестань так смотреть.  
-И как долго вы собирались скрывать это от меня? Это какой-то новый вид игры? Притащи врага в дом, а потом на протяжении многих лет пудрили ему мозги? И что случиться со мной, когда проснется брат Графа, а? Я исчезну? Меня уничтожат? Я вообще хоть что-то значу для вас как человек? Хоть капля правды была произнесена за все эти годы в этом чертовом доме, в этой чертовой семье?  
-ДА! - закричала Роад, и Аллен удивленно уставился на нее, как будто только сейчас понял, что все это время она была здесь. - Ты все равно ной! Наш брат! Ты экзорцист, но так же ты ной! Прежде такого не случалось... это наверное какая-то злая насмешка судьбы, но так уж получилось! Ты несешь в себе два совершенно чужих друг другу начала. Мы не говорили тебе только потому, что боялись, что ты начнешь психовать из-за этого. И так и произошло! Ты действительно появился здесь только как носитель 14того, но за все эти годы стал нашим братом, и мы не хотим тебя терять! Я не хочу тебя терять! Это правда!  
-Так. Стоп. - Аллен все-таки отцепил Роад от себя и уселся на ближайший стул, пытаясь разобраться с мыслями. - Вы меня совсем запутали... И я так и не узнал, кто такой Четырнадцатый... Это брат Графа?  
-Да.  
-А почему Четырнадцатый? У него имени нет? хотя... "Тысячелетний Граф", "Четырнадцатый"... и чего это я спрашиваю? - Аллен чуть склонился и принялся тереть виски, так как голова разболелась не на шутку. Возможно, это было последствием всех тех криков, что царили в маленькой столовой уже добрые четверть часа, а возможно все из-за слишком большого объема новой информации, полученной буквально за один день, а то и меньше. Будто попал в снежную лавину, которая уносит тебя все дальше и дальше, погребая под новыми толщами снега. И как бы разум не кричал "Опасность!", Аллен не мог остановить свои руки, которые хотели вновь обнять такую милую и опечаленную сестренку и прижать ее к себе. Он не мог так легко отбросить то время, что прожил с ними как "Аллен Камелот", и перестать считать их своей семьей. - Ладно, предположим, я вам верю, но вы так и не ответили, что со мной случится, когда проснется этот самый Четырнадцатый?  
Дежа вю. Самое настоящее. В комнате опять воцарилась тишина, а Роад с Шерилом как-то странно переглядывались, что очень не понравилось Аллену.  
-Что же вы замолчали, родственнички? - с ехидцей поинтересовался он.  
-На самом деле... мы не знаем. - Произнес Шерил, а Аллен ни на йоту ему не поверил.  
-А когда он проснется?  
-Мы не знаем.  
Да они издеваются что ли?  
-Вы меня убиваете просто, вы в курсе? - на всякий случай поинтересовался он.  
-Аллен!  
-И как, по-вашему, я должен был на это реагировать? На то, что я "сосуд" для какого-то старого маразматика, что я наполовину экзорцист, ваш враг... да это уже звучит как идиотизм чистой воды! Что это за экзорцисты вообще такие? Монахи что ли?  
-Экзорцисты, они... а почему "старый маразматик"? - не выдержал и все-таки поинтересовался Шерил.  
-Граф - старый маразматик, его брат, соответственно, тоже. – Пояснил Аллен.  
-Аааа, понятно...  
-Но ты, Шерил, не отвлекайся. Что там с экзорцистами?  
-Ну, это долгая история...  
-Я в тебя верю.  
-Аллен! Тебе разве не стыдно разговаривать с отцом в таком тоне?  
-Сегодня нет. - Спокойно ответил Аллен возмущенному "папочке".  
И тут, не выдержав, Роад издала короткий смешок, а потом еще один и еще, и еще... Слезы еще стояли в глазах, но она хотя бы уже не плакала, что не могло не радовать. Аллен взял ее за руку и, притянув к себе, обнял за талию.  
-Аллен, ты больше не злишься на нас? - осторожно поинтересовалась девочка.  
-Я... честно... я не знаю. Слишком многое на меня навалилось, и я должен это обдумать.  
-Может, тебе лучше пойти поспать?  
-Шерил, экзорцисты. Не заговаривай мне зубы, я все еще хочу о них знать.  
-Нууу... Ээээ... Милая? - обратился Камелот-старший за помощью к любимой дочери.  
Роад послала недовольный взгляд в ответ папочке, но все-таки заговорила.  
-Экзорцисты существуют так же давно, как и нои, хотя, наверное, не так давно, но где-то близко...  
-Ро-ад. Соберись. И можешь только по сути, мне не нужен пересказ целой летописи.  
-Братик, ты жестокий! - недовольно заканючила девочка.  
-Я Камелот. Но к делу это никакого отношения не имеет, так что не будем отвлекаться.  
Роад показала ему язык, но все же продолжила.  
-Цель экзорцистов в том, чтобы уничтожить Тысячелетнего Графа...  
-Как я их понимаю...  
-...всех акума...  
-Тоже согласен.  
-...и нас, ноев.  
-А нас-то за что? - удивленно захлопал ресницами Аллен.  
-Ну... Мы ведь помогаем Графу и...  
-...и убиваете экзорцистов? - закончил за нее юноша, холодея от собственных слов.  
«Предназначение экзорцистов в том, чтобы убивать акум и победить Графа. А его - убивать нас, уничтожая нашу Чистую Силу.»  
Эти слова как нельзя кстати всплыли в его памяти, посылая неприятную дрожь по всему телу.  
-Ну, так... Немножко.  
У Аллена на какое-то время даже дар речи пропал.  
-Роад! Как можно убить "немножко"? Это же не игрушки, а чужие жизни!  
-А когда папенька устранял своих конкурентов, ты не возражал!  
-Роад, ты назвала меня папенькой! Как же я счаст...  
-Умолкни! - грубо перебила его Роад, но тут же отдернула сама себя и вернулась в режим "милой сестренки" - с экзорцистами мы находимся в состоянии войны. И это естественно, что мы стремимся убить друг друга.  
Наверное, стоило согласиться, ведь все ее доводы и слова были верны по всем законам логики, по крайней мере, Аллен очень старался в это верить, но...  
-Нет... Нет, нет и еще раз нет! Шерил, ведь ты никогда не убивал их, так? Своих конкурентов? Когда кто-то мешал тебе в твоих политических играх, ты просто игрался с ними и скидывал со своего пути, верно? Ты не убивал их, так? Отнять человеческую жизнь - это слишком! Этого я не смогу принять!  
Аллен судорожно всматривался в лица своих родственников, пытаясь увидеть хоть мимолетное подтверждение их невиновности, но даже дурак бы все понял. И это испугало его намного сильнее, чем что-либо еще. Даже сильнее, чем факт того, что он может потерять память или погибнуть из-за Четырнадцатого.  
-Моя семья... убийцы... Просто не верится...  
-Аллен!  
-Не надо, - юноша поднял руку перед Роад, останавливая ее. - Вот теперь, я думаю, мне действительно надо все обдумать... Я пойду к себе в комнату.  
Наверное, они что-то поняли по его лицу, увидели то, что творилось внутри него, и не стали останавливать Аллена, когда он направился к выходу из столовой. В полной тишине, если не считать вновь воцарившегося тиканья часов. Только через несколько минут после его ухода Роад нашла в себе силы заговорить.  
-Граф ни в коем случае не должен узнать. По крайней мере, пока Аллен не определиться с тем, что будет делать дальше.  
-Думаешь, что Граф может навредить ему?  
-Они оба могут навредить, как друг другу, так и сами себе, - печально изрекла Роад, запрыгивая на край стола. - Пока все не разрешится, лучше держать их подальше друг от друга. И вот еще что, папочка...  
-Что, моя милая? - сразу просиял Шерил.  
-Узнай, кто сообщил братишке о Четырнадцатом и экзорцистах, чтобы я могла убить его голыми руками.  
-Милая, как вульгарно... Ты же испачкаешь свои изящные ручки. Да и Аллен этого не одобрит. - Осторожно напомнил ей папочка.  
-Я никому не позволю отобрать у меня братика. Никому.  
И взгляд Роад был настолько красноречив, что Шерил сглотнул, уже заранее сочувствуя тому несчастному, что окажется на ее пути. Даже если это будет Граф...

Родная комната встретила его удивительным спокойствием. Как только Аллен закрыл дверь и прислонился к ней спиной, только в этот момент он почувствовал, что дышать стало чуточку, но легче. Хотя уже приближалось время обеда, высокие окна были закрыты тяжелыми шторами, не давая солнечному свету проникать внутрь. И сейчас Аллен как никогда радовался тому, что особняк семейства Камелот окружен большим садом, похожим скорее на личный парк, и звуки, сопровождающие собой дневную жизнь города, здесь были не слышны.  
В ближайшее время его никто не побеспокоит, об этом можно не волноваться. И это радовало, так как дела обстояли хуже некуда. Все началось с того таинственного экзорциста, который откуда-то знал о нем и его семье больше самого Аллена. Потом внезапно изменившийся Тики, который не произнес ни слова после того, как племянник спросил его о Четырнадцатом, а после, вообще, как сквозь землю провалился. И в довершении всего сегодняшний разговор с Роад и Шерилом...  
Где правда, а где ложь? Что было утаено, а что подано под другим углом? Аллен ясно понимал, что истинная картина происходящего все еще покрыта для него непроглядным мраком. Тот мужчина - экзорцист, и, чтобы нанести вред своим врагам, он мог бы приврать насчет некоторых деталей. А нои... Если бы все в действительности обстояло так, как сказал ему незнакомец, то они не тратили бы столько сил на обычный "сосуд", после того как открылся их обман. Тем более Роад... Аллен слишком хорошо ее знал и понимал, что если бы ей было наплевать на него, то она давно бы уже перебралась на галерку и оттуда наблюдала за разворачивающимся спектаклем. И наверняка бы не стала скрывать все от Графа.  
Но убийства...  
Разумом Аллен осознавал, что это реальная жизнь и здесь нет места наивности и вере в счастливый конец для всех и вся, но его сердце с этим смириться не могло. Одно дело акумы - самолично пройдя через этот ад и осознанно приняв решение умереть за дорогого ему человека, Аллен не мог винить тех людей, что завлекал в свои сети Тысячелетний Граф. Человеческая слабость и любовь - именно из-за них появлялись акума. Люди готовы отдать жизнь за тех, кого он любят всем своим сердцем, и так будет всегда. Поэтому-то Аллен и смотрел сквозь пальцы на подобное "семейное дело". Но преднамеренное убийство людей...  
Аллен попытался отогнать все эти мысли, сводящие его с ума, но получалось плохо. "Но и дверь подпирать не дело" - усмехнулся он про себя и направился к кровати. Скинув на ходу обувь и жакет, Аллен с разбегу упал на все еще не застеленную кровать, приготовившись утонуть в мягкой перине... и сразу же очень сильно удивился. Потому что раньше его кровать не материлась знакомым низким голосом.  
-Тики?  
Аллен автоматически включил светильник на прикроватной тумбочке и, вскочив на бугор посередине кровати, поднял лежащую в изголовье большую подушку. И под ней действительно оказался его дядя собственной персоной.  
-Тики! Тебя все утро ищут, а ты, оказывается, здесь валяешься! И, вообще, ты какого хрена в моей комнате забыл? Эй, Тики! Тииииикиииии! Ответь мне уже! - на протяжении всей своей гневной тирады Аллен не прекращал трясти Микка за ворот рубашки, уже отчетливо слыша ее жалобный треск, но мужчина лишь мычал что-то невразумительное, даже не пытаясь обратить хоть малейшее внимание на сидевшего на нем мальчишку.  
-Тики! Да что с тобой?  
И тут, повинуясь внезапной догадке, Аллен нагнулся к его лицу. Резкий запашок подсказал ему, что дядя безбожно пьян и наверняка опять перепутал их комнаты. Хотя как можно было перепутать третью слева на втором этаже и первую правую на третьем (причем не раз!), он не понимал. Но сейчас главной целью было растолкать этого патлатого засранца.  
Но Аллен не успел ничего предпринять, так как его внезапно обхватили за плечи и прижали к чужому телу.  
-Тики!  
-А я тебя пой-мал... - довольно захихикал Микк.  
-Тики, ты просто неприлично пьян. Отпусти меня немедленно, - уже намного спокойнее произнес Аллен, надеясь, что дядя хоть так услышит его.  
Но мужчина либо не слышал, либо ему было просто наплевать. Хотя… что взять с пьяного?  
-Ал-лен... А ты вкусно пахнешь...  
И где он только понабрался этой манеры растягивать имена? У Роад? Но вот волосы его она никогда не нюхала!  
-Тииии-киии!  
Даже сделать ничего нельзя, хватка как у медведя, честное слово, как в капкан попал! Аллен попытался хоть как-то выбраться, но своим верчением добился только того, что Тики издал странный звук, а в следующее мгновение мальчишка оказался внизу, а сам Микк навис над ним.  
-Ти... Ки...  
И что странно, Микк смотрел на него вполне осознанно и трезво. Что за..?  
Было очень необычно видеть его таким - предельно серьезным и сосредоточенным, на лице и в движениях ни грамма обычного шутовства. И то, как он нежно гладил его по волосам... Аллен ни за что и никогда бы не признался, что это ему приятно. По обыкновению, надо было бы начать возмущаться уже тем, что дядя снова распускает руки и вторгается в его личное пространство, но в глазах Тики было столько боли, что юноша просто не мог вымолвить и слова. Чувствовать тяжесть Микка на себе, чувствовать его руку, тихо перебирающую волосы и изредка касающуюся лба или щеки... словно какой-то чарующий сон. Сколько времени они провели вот так, просто лежа в кровати, трудно было сказать, ведь каждая минута тянулась как час. Как сквозь дымку Аллен смотрел в темные глаза Тики, в маленький отблеск светильника, отразившегося в них.  
-Зачем ты притворился пьяным? - собственный голос казался чересчур тихим, ломким и неестественным для происходящего.  
-А я пьян. - Как-то грустно усмехнулся Тики.  
Следуя за огоньком, оказалось так легко потеряться в глубине этих глаз, поэтому-то Аллен не сразу заметил, как расстояние между ними двумя сократилось. Единственной просьбой остановится были руки юноши, упирающиеся в грудь склонившегося к нему мужчины, но на протест это мало походило. Аллен не отталкивал его, даже если в начале и проскользнула такая идея, то почувствовав под ладонью безумно бьющееся сердце Тики, она сразу исчезла.  
Нежное прикосновение к губам. Неожиданное. Горячее. Сладостной волной прокатившееся по всему телу. И даже не скажешь, что именно вызывало эту реакцию: то, что это был его первый поцелуй, то, что это мужчина, которых Аллен поклялся никогда к себе не подпускать, или то, что это был именно Тики Микк. И пусть в темной, закрытой комнате, но среди бела дня, когда Шерил и Роад где-то рядом! Но это ведь Тики... Все его намеки, шуточки - уже давно понятно, что когда-нибудь дошло бы и до этого. Но как бы Аллену не было хорошо от поцелуя, который становился все сильнее, яростнее, глубже, чувство неправильности происходящего не покидало его. И только когда он почувствовал, как рука Тики забралась к нему под рубашку, гладя и иногда царапая кожу своими ногтями, Аллен смог понять, что же не так.  
-Тики... - он отпрянул и наклонил голову в другую сторону, пряча от смущения лицо в своих волосах. - Перестань.  
Но Микк лишь продолжил его целовать. Тихо касался губами уха, покусывая мочку, потом вниз по шее... С одной стороны так щекотно, но с другой - каждое легкое прикосновение посылало приятную дрожь по телу, полностью отключая мозг и оставляя тело во власти чувств.  
-Тики, хватит. - Аллен пытался оттолкнуть мужчину от себя, но, как и до этого, любая его попытка была обречена на провал. - Перестань!  
Почему он не оттолкнул его раньше? Чувствовал вину за доставленные неприятности? Был заинтригован странным поведением Тики и одурманен его взглядом? Или просто уже не осталось сил ругаться и что-то кому-то доказывать после утренней беседы в столовой? У Аллена не было ответа на то, почему он позволил Микку зайти так далеко. Но в должной степени свое плачевное состояние он смог осмыслить только когда обнаружил, что Тики завел его руки за голову, заключив их в свою стальную хватку, а вторая рука мужчины уже достала рубашку из-за пояса штанов и уверенно задирала ее, оголяя юношескую грудь.  
Вот тогда Аллен понял, что надо немедленно спасать свою шкуру.  
-Тики! Я серьезно говорю, перестань, отпусти меня! Не надо этого делать! Тики!  
И кричать в полный голос нельзя, Аллен даже представить боялся, что будет, если их застукают в таком виде. Так что оставалось только извиваться, пытаться пнуть ногами или вырвать руки и, что самое главное, не подавать и малейшего вида, что ему нравится то, что вытворяет с ним Тики. Нет, ему совершенно не нравится, когда Микк таким бесстыжим образом проводит языком по его груди, нет, это отвратительно и ни капли не приятно настолько, что тело само приподнимается к нему навстречу. И то, как он захватывает зубами горошинку соска и... Нет! Это совсем не приятно!  
-Тики... Да послушай меня уже наконец... Тиииикиииии!  
Но Микк все так же лениво продолжает издеваться над его телом, даже не утруждаясь что-либо ответить.  
Аллен зажмурился, попытался сжаться в комок, спрятаться от происходящего, насколько это возможно. И, похоже, что Тики почувствовал это, так как поцелуи вновь переместились на его лицо. Нос, закрытые глаза, бровь, потом вновь подбородок и нежно пройтись по скуле. Каждое прикосновение Тики было похоже на прикосновение бабочки - мимолетное, сладкое, но во всем этом Аллен чувствовал опасность. Он пытался понять, откуда же исходит это чувство, но не успел. Потому что прикосновения бабочки перенеслись к его уху, где легким дуновением принесли весть.  
-Я люблю тебя, Аллен.  
И здесь реальность замерла.  
Аллен шокировано открыл глаза, пытаясь осознать то, что только что услышал.  
Тики... любит его?  
В каком это смысле?  
Нет. Аллен, конечно, тоже его любит. И Роад. И матушку. И Шерила, Джасдеби, Лулу... С Графом дела обстояли сложнее, но сейчас об этом.  
-Я люблю тебя, Аллен. Будь моим.  
Что-то действительно странное творится в этом мире. Таким тоном родственники друг другу в любви и светлых чувствах не признаются... Может, это все-таки какая-то шутка? Хотя, что из ранних действий Тики можно принять за шутку?  
За считанные секунды в голове Аллена пронеслись все те случаи, когда Микк позволял себе вольности в его адрес, то, как его было сложно выгонять из собственной кровати, особенно после того, как он прознал о ночных кошмарах и фобиях мальчика. Все то время, что Тики проводил рядом с ним... Боже, почему же он раньше этого не понял...  
Но пауза непозволительно затягивалась, требуя наконец-то сказать хоть что-нибудь, объяснить Тики, что он...  
Он...  
-Прости.  
Ничего другого Аллен просто не мог произнести - слишком много эмоций и слов переплелись в нем, десятки фраз, которые нужно было сказать Тики, объяснить ему, почему сейчас все так сложно и невозможно для подобных откровений и решений.  
-Ха. - Но Микк не выглядел опечаленным, наоборот, его лицо озарила странная ухмылка.  
-Ти...ки...? - Аллен инстинктивно понял, что что-то пошло не так.  
Юноша почувствовал, что его руки вновь свободны, больше их ничто не сдерживало, а сам Микк выпрямился, закрыв собственное лицо ладонями.  
-Тики? - попробовал еще раз, с ужасом наблюдая, как по телу Тики пробегает мелкая дрожь. Только не говорите, что такой монстр как он может плакать?  
Но в следующее мгновение, Аллен уже понял, что ошибся. Хотя монстров он вспомнил явно вовремя и к месту. Стоило Тики всего лишь отнять одну руку от лица, как мальчик искренне пожалел, что сунулся в свою комнату, а не остался с Роад и Шерилом. Серая потускневшая кожа, стигматы и янтарные глаза - это Аллен уже видел и не раз у остальных своих родственничков, но улыбка Тики, сумасшедший блеск в его глазах заставили мальчишку замереть как кролика под взглядом змеи. Ситуация явно выходила из-под контроля.  
И тут Аллен совершил ужаснейшую глупость. Он попытался убежать.  
Надо было остаться недвижимым, попытаться словами достучаться до Тики, успокоить его, ведь Роад не раз говорила, что в подобном "темном" облике у них всех немного "срывает башню". А если учесть, что Тики все еще пьян и мало контролирует адекватность своих поступков...  
Не надо было двигаться. Это Аллен прекрасно понял, когда Тики вновь навис над ним, но теперь сжимая его горло своими руками.  
-Ти...ки! - прохрипел Аллен, пытаясь отодрать от себя любимого дядю, но если и в нормальном состоянии хватка у него была отменной, то в "темной" его сила множилась в несколько раз. Поэтому единственное, что ему осталось – это колотить его руками и пытаться сбросить с себя. Но когда перед глазами уже поплыли пятна, Аллен понял, что это бесполезно.  
«Черт. Как глупо. Все не может вот так закончится. Ведь не может?»  
-Не отдам!  
"Странно...я это уже слышал, - сознание уплывало от него, как бы Аллен не пытался удержаться. - только где...?"  
Что случилось потом, он не помнил. Только когда очнулся, с удивлением осознал, что все еще жив. Шея болела просто нестерпимо, но на этом все. Аллен поморщился, вспомнив возрождение Маны. Схожесть этих двух событий поражала - два дорогих ему человека пытались его убить, и в обоих случаях... Аллен посмотрел на левую руку. Так и есть. Его сила. "Чистая сила". Она опять спасла его. Как и тогда, огромная рука лежала рядом, сверкая металлическим блеском, но сейчас хоть на ней не было следов крови.  
-Аллен!  
Роад.  
-Аллен, ты в порядке?  
Взволнована. Но ответить не получается, из горла вырывается только беспомощный хрип.  
-Мы так испугались, когда услышали грохот! Подожди немного, мы уже вызвали доктора.  
Где-то слышались голоса. Кажется, там была матушка и Шерил, который успокаивает ее. Вроде бы Милли, одна из служанок, она пытается увести Трисию в ее комнату.  
Тики. Где Тики?  
Вернуть руку в естественное состояние оказалось намного сложнее, но Аллен кое-как справился с этой задачей и сразу же спрыгнул с кровати, ища глазами своего дядю.  
Первой он заметил ободранную стену, где когда-то висел их семейный портрет. Сейчас она пустовала, и это уже само по себе навевало ужас. Тики лежал внизу. В изодранной окровавленной рубашке, с закрытыми глазами. Лулу Белл сидела рядом с ним на коленях, видимо, пытаясь хоть как-то ему помочь. И на какую-то секунду Аллену даже показалось, что он мертв, но Роад сразу же поняла все его опасения и поспешила успокоить.  
-С ним все будет в порядке. Тики пострадал, но мы живучие, так что не волнуйся.  
"Не волнуйся"? Он чуть было не убил своего родственника! Он чуть было не убил Тики! "Не волнуйся"?  
-Аллен? Что с тобой? - Роад взяла брата за руку, но тут же отпрянула, увидев его наполненные ужасом глаза.  
-Аллен? Аллен! Стой! Аллен!  
Но юноша уже вылетел из комнаты, чуть не сбив с ног Шерила и не слыша криков, раздающихся ему в спину.

Пригород Лондона мало чем отличался от своих собратьев в других местах, тем более в шесть утра. Многие горожане все еще спали, а уж за пределами столицы можно было встретить лишь тех несчастных путешественников, что не смогли найти ночлега и провели весь свой путь, не смыкая глаз. Тишина, покой и умиротворение. Но сегодня главная дорога была переполнена радостными и чересчур громкими криками. Причем все их издавал один-единственный рыжий парнишка.  
-На-ко-нец-то! Мы выбрались из этой ловушки! Я даже не думал, что так соскучусь по дорожной пыли!  
-Гостиничной тебе мало было? - едко заметил второй юноша.  
-Ну чего ты такой хмурый, Юу? Смотри, какое солнышко красивое на горизо... Ай, бить не надо! Юу, слышишь? Убери свою катану! Серьезно тебе говорю! Не надо меня бить! Учиииииитеееель!  
-Он никогда не повзрослеет, - печально заметил Книжник, наблюдая, как Лави нарезает круги и убегает от взбешенного Канды. Когда это ребячество ему надоело, Старик предпочел двинуться дальше, рассудив, что мальчишки его сами догонят. Они честно просидели в гостинице все то время, что просил их генерал Кросс. Для чего это было нужно, Книжник не знал. Генерал Кросс славился своей эгоцентричностью и множеством тайн, окружающих его персону. Даже Смотритель после многих часов бесед не желал посвящать Книжника в подробности миссии генерала и его личности. Просто сказал: "Мариан Кросс сейчас занят поиском Ковчега. Если получите от него какую-нибудь весточку, сразу сообщите мне". Это можно было прочитать и в личном деле, приправленном множеством сухих данных. И кто знает, что было придумано, а что нет. Но в этой войне Кросс был одной из ключевых фигур, вне всяких сомнений, иначе бы Комуи не отдал бы подобный приказ, не потратив и секунды на размышления.  
"Выполняйте все, что он Вам скажет".  
-Что же ты задумал, Мариан Кросс? – можно сколько угодно озвучивать этот вопрос, но вряд ли кто-нибудь ответил бы на него. Оставалось только идти дальше и надеяться, что все было не напрасно.  
Но пройдя еще несколько десятков метров, старик остановился. Он внимательно всматривался в даль и мог бы поклясться, что маленькая фигурка, сидящая на камне на перекрестке метрах в 100- 150 впереди, ждет именно их.  
-Старик, ты чего? - под боком внезапно обнаружился запыхавшийся Лави, поправляющий свою съехавшую бандану.  
-Канда, посмотри, пожалуйста. Вон та фигура впереди. Ты видишь маленькую птицу, кружащую вокруг нее?  
-Да. Золотая. - Канда был все еще зол и поэтому немногословен. Хотя это нормальное состояние для него.  
-Значит, не причудилось. - улыбнулся Книжник. - Золотой голем генерала Кросса.  
-Это Кросс?  
-Нет. Слишком мелкий для генерала.  
-А кто тогда?  
-Не знаю. - Учитель отвесил ему очередной подзатыльник. - Но почему бы нам это не выяснить?  
-Чур, я первый! – крикнул Лави и стремительно побежал вперед.  
-Идиот.– хором озвучили его товарищи, но все же последовали за ним.  
Этим утром Черный Орден обрел еще одного экзорциста, самого странного и необычного из всех тех, кто когда-либо служили в нем. И это была отнюдь не случайность. 


	5. Chapter 5

Глава 4 "Паутина лжи"

«Вера в богов нужна людям хотя бы потому, что верить в людей слишком трудно.»  
(с.) Терри Пратчетт.

-Доброе утро. Позвольте представиться, меня зовут Аллен Уолкер.  
"Забудь о фамилии Камелот."  
-Я экзорцист.  
"Вообще забудь о Ноях и никогда ни при каких обстоятельствах даже не показывай, что знаешь о них. Если кто-нибудь в Ордене узнает о твоей связи с врагами, тебе не жить. И это не словесный оборот, юнец, тебя действительно убьют."  
-Я здесь по заданию генерала Мариана Кросса, моего Учителя.  
"Обо мне можешь не волноваться, мне не нужен ни ты, ни твоя сумасшедшая семейка - только Граф, так что я буду молчать. Я даю тебе возможность начать все с чистого листа, цени столь великодушный дар с моей стороны. Скажешь всем, что ты мой ученик. И, кстати, меня зовут Мариан Кросс, и я генерал. Лучше запомни это, а то спалишься на первых же минутах." -Класс! А меня Лави зовут, будем знакомы. Завидую я тебе. Кросс, наверное, многому тебя научил?  
-Если честно, нет. Учитель приютил меня не так давно, когда я потерял свою семью... но большую часть времени я работал на него. А про Орден он мне рассказал лишь несколько дней назад.  
-В смысле "работал"?  
-Выполнял его поручения, задания... разные...  
-Насколько помню, Смотритель как-то упоминал о том, что генерал - большой любитель поэксплуатировать людей, которые по воле рока оказываются в пределах его видимости... Да, забыл представиться. Имени у меня нет, но можешь звать "Книжником". Это что-то вроде профессии.  
-Очень рад знакомству.  
"Скажешь, что был у меня мальчиком на побегушках, и что я тебя практически ничему не учил, гоняя как личного раба по всем материкам, они поверят."  
-А вам не кажется странным, что Кросс ни разу никому не упомянул, что взял себе ученика?  
-Канда, завязывай с этой мнительностью! У него же личный голем генерала.  
-Не надо, Лави, вопрос справедливый. В свою защиту могу сказать лишь то, что за недолгое общение с Учителем, он показался мне из того типа людей, которых мало заботит постороннее мнение и необходимость считаться с ним. И он не сильно напоминает яростного поборника правил.  
-Что есть, то есть.  
"И, если и в дальнейшем будешь палиться в каких-то фактах или тебя заподозрят, можешь смело валить все на меня, опять же, поверят легко. Но кое-какие основы тебе надо знать все-таки надо. Цель и предназначение экзорцистов в уничтожении акума и победе над Тысячелетним Графом. Так что позитивного отношения к ним не жди. Мы работаем от имени Ватикана, и несем спасение заблудшим душам... ну, это официальная версия. Ты сам все поймешь по ходу дела." -Рад знакомству, Канда.  
-Всяким стручкам рук не пожимаю.  
-Канда!  
-Что, простите? "Стручкам"?  
-Да ты еще и тупой, если с первого раза не понимаешь?  
-Прошу меня извинить, но мне еще нет пятнадцати, и для этого возраста подобный рост более чем приемлем. В ближайшие пару лет я вполне еще смогу догнать Вас и даже перегнать. А то, что Вы не знаете основных принципов развития человеческого тела указывает лишь на низкий уровень Вашего интеллекта.  
-Во загнул...  
-Убью.  
-Канда! Стой! Канда, успокойся! Убери оружие, кому говорят! Панда, ты хоть помоги!  
"Что ты будешь делать в Ордене, меня не касается, в ближайшие пару лет я туда возвращаться не собираюсь, так что все в твоих руках." -Аллен, ты того... поосторожней. Канда у нас импульсивный, прибьет и не заметит. Тем более мы тебя трое суток прождали в маленькой затхлой комнатушке. Там было куча тараканов, крыс и даже зме...Ай! Панда, за что? Ай!  
-Первый - за излишнюю болтливость, а второй - за "панду". Не слушай этого идиота, мальчик, мы жили в нормальном номере в нормальной гостинице. Но прождали тебя действительно долго.  
-Еще раз прошу извинить. У меня было задание в другом городе, и возникли некоторые осложнения.  
-Понятно. Кстати, а Кросс где?  
-Честно говоря, не знаю. Когда я прибыл на условленное место встречи, меня ждал только Тимкампи и сообщение от учителя с новым заданием. -Новым заданием?  
-Да. Я должен передать Тима Смотрителю.  
-Странно, он мог бы и нам это поручить.  
-Согласен, но мне редко когда удавалось понять, о чем же думает этот человек...  
-И то верно.  
"И еще, этого малыша зовут Тимкампи, это мой личным голем, но с этого момента он будет с тобой, так что береги его. Он отведет тебя к экзорцистам, скажешь им, что должен передать Тима лично в руки смотрителю, я там ему тоже сообщеньице набросал. Можешь и его прослушать, чтобы быть в курсе собственной легенды."  
-А потом чем займешься?  
-Учитель не оставил мне никаких распоряжений, так что, наверное, останусь в Ордене. Хочу все-таки научиться владеть своей Чистой Силой.  
-Здорово! Во Комуи обрадуется! Ай! А теперь-то за что?  
-Не "Комуи", а Смотритель! Чем всякий раз очередную глупость изрекать, поучился бы манерам у Аллена, балбесина. Он, в отличие от тебя, знает, как вести себя со старшими. -Это Комуи-то "старший"? Да он...!  
"Эту запись Тим сотрет из своей памяти, какое бы решение ты не принял. В любом случае, удачи тебе, мальчик."

Он был странным.  
Книжник заметил это еще тогда, когда они только подходили к маленькой замершей фигурке. Потом выяснилось, что в действительности у него нормальный рост, и сам он довольно уверенный в себе молодой человек, но все же... Что-то было в том, как он сидел на том камне, поджав под себя ноги, и в куртке явно с чужого плеча, висевшей на нем мешком. Все это действительно делало его меньше, чем он есть. И взгляд, который Книжник поймал из-под натянутого на голову капюшона, когда они только-только подошли... Всего лишь на мгновение, возможно даже, что ему показалось, но мальчишка смотрел на них как маленький дикий зверек, загнанный в угол. Но в следующую секунду он уже стянул капюшон, явив миру длинные белоснежные волосы, довольно милую мордашку и, что самое главное, самую очаровательную улыбку, которую только можно представить. И все бы ничего, но эта улыбка на его лице была как приклеенная, она не исчезла, даже когда Канда порывался кинуться на него с катаной наголо. Книжник не раз видел, как реагируют новенькие в Ордене и случайные незнакомцы в пути на подобные вспышки агрессии со стороны японца, но этот мальчик его удивил, ведь он даже не шелохнулся. Предельно вежлив, собран, говорит кратко и по делу - все в нем выдавало сильную школу. Была ли это дрессура Кросса? Кто знает... По крайней мере, Книжник не уловил ни капли лжи в его словах. А это значит - либо генерал ведет какую-то свою игру, в которую не имеет желания никого посвящать, либо мальчик - прекрасный актер. И, к сожалению, оба варианта имели право на жизнь, хотя Книжник больше склонялся к первому. Вполне вероятно, что Аллен просто необщителен и не доверяет малознакомым людям, и это подтверждается хотя бы тем, что за все время их разговора он не сделал ни единой попытки перейти на "ты". Ладно с ним, с Книжником, но с Лави он мог бы и перестать держаться так официально. Не такая уж у них и сильная разница в возрасте, да и мало кто способен устоять перед образом "забавного дурачка", который в этот раз выбрал себе его ученик. Но мальчик продолжал упорно сохранять дистанцию. Хотя...  
Книжник оглянулся через плечо, прислушиваясь к болтовне идущих за ними Лави и Аллена. Говорил, по большей части один Лави, отчаянно жестикулируя и показывая что-то в лицах, но, похоже, Уолкеру это нравилось. По крайней мере, он улыбался, и уже намного искреннее, чем при недавнем знакомстве, и поддерживал беседу, когда Лави на несколько секунд переводил дыхание для следующей захватывающей истории. Возможно, что у него и получится вытянуть из Аллена какую-нибудь информацию, здесь только время покажет. Но Книжник полагал, что вряд ли мальчик в курсе того, почему Кросс просил их скрыть свое присутствие в городе. Это как потерявшийся кусок головоломки, не дающий спокойно спать. Если бы не этот маленький эпизод, все происходящее сложилось бы в идеальную и логичную картину. Кроссу нужно передать Комуи своего голема, и он просит об этом единственного, кому доверяет - своего ученика. Мальчик опаздывает, и поэтому генерал просит их задержаться. Но почему он сразу не рассказал им про Уолкера? Сомневался, что тот успеет и не хотел раскрывать всем, что взял себе ученика? Книжник в чем-то его понимал - уже с первого взгляда Аллен производил довольно хорошее впечатление, и кто знает, сколько еще талантов скрывается за этими чистыми и невинными серыми глазами. Из него получился бы хороший козырь в рукаве. Определенно, к мальчику стоит присмотреться, и, возможно, что в дальнейшем именно с его помощью удастся пролить свет на многие тайны Мариана Кросса. -Ну, покажи! Чего тебе стоит!  
-Я же уже говорил, что еще плохо контролирую свою чистую силу, а в обычной жизни это просто изуродованная рука. Там не на что смотреть.  
-О, так у тебя паразитический тип.  
-Паразитический? Это как?  
-А ты разве не...? А, прости, забыл, Кросс ведь тебя ничему не учил. В общем, Чистая Сила бывает нескольких типов: механическая, паразитическая, защитная... У тебя паразитическая, так как напрямую связана с частью твоего тела.  
-А у Вас? -У всех нас механические. У меня молот, у деда - иглы, а у Канды - меч.  
-Понятно. Мне неудобно спрашивать, но Вы можете мне рассказать...что вообще такое эта Чистая Сила? Что она из себя представляет?  
-Ууууу... как все запущено... Кросса твое обучение действительно не интересовало. Ладно, давай так - ты перестаешь обращаться ко мне на "вы", а то я себя стариком каким-то чувствую, а я тебе все-все про Орден расскажу. Как тебе такое предложение? - весело подмигнул своему собеседнику Лави.  
И он тут же приготовил целую речь, почему стоит отбросить все формальности и перейти наконец-таки на "ты", и даже набрал в грудь воздуха для этого жизнеутверждающего спича, но мальчишка его удивил.  
-Хорошо, я согласен... Так ты расскажешь мне о Чистой Силе, Лави? Он думал всего лишь секунду, и это очень напрягло Лави, впрочем, виду он не подал и даже радостно похлопал Уолкера по плечу. То, что мальчишка так быстро согласился... вроде и ничего необычного, возможно, что Аллен и сам был рад перешагнуть эту дистанцию, но все же... Пока его память услужливо выдавало один факт за другим, объясняя Уолкеру, что такое Чистая Сила и с чем ее едят, мозг лихарадочно работал. Лави бы совсем не удивился, узнав, что с дедом они думают примерно в одном направлении, но если старика больше интересовало, почему Кросс отдал им приказ не высовываться, то Лави больше интересовал сам Аллен, как личность. Пробудился интерес, наверное, в тот самый момент, когда Уолкер спокойно, вежливо и с улыбкой на устах дал отпор Канде и даже не шелохнулся, когда последний направил на него свой меч. Стальные нервы у мальчика, однако. Создавалось такое впечатление, что он ничего не боится, даже смерти. Он вообще воплощал собой какую-то странную гармонию противоречий. Мальчишке нет еще и пятнадцати, и это прекрасно видно по чертам его лица, телосложению, но седые как у старика волосы и слишком серьезный и цепкий для его возраста взгляд портили всю картину. Речь сдержанная, прекрасно поставленная, этакий пай-мальчик, но перед Кандой не спасовал и даже смог дать отпор. И одежда. Если не считать огромной, старой и потертой куртки, весь остальной костюм хоть и смотрелся довольно обыденно и скромно, но у Лави-то глаз был наметан - сшит явно не из дешевых тканей. Длинные белые волосы, перевязанные белой атласной лентой, белые атласные перчатки, закрывающие проклятую руку, открахмаленный белый воротничок... - либо Кросс не скупился на гардероб своего ученика, либо тот был тем еще педантом и тщательно следил за собой. Но с образом работяги и путешественника это никак не вязалось. Перед Лави стоял немного потрепанный маленький аристократ, ни как иначе. И так хотелось расспросить его обо всем, получить ответы и объяснения всему происходящему, но книжник-младший отложил эти вопросы на потом, понимая, что если попытаться вытянуть из Аллена все разом, то мальчик вполне может замкнутся в себе. И кто знает, когда представится следующий шанс? -Лави, а Орден находится неподалеку? Мы туда направляемся?  
-Не-а. В одну деревушку, Витстабл, она расположена на берегу Северного моря, нам еще часика два-три топать. Сам Орден во Франции, недалеко от Парижа. Мы, вообще-то, планировали сесть на пароход еще в Лондоне, но вчера вечером Комуи связался с нами и дал небольшое задание.  
-Комуи... Это Смотритель Ордена? Он главный там? -Ну, он управляет именно Европейским подразделением Черного Ордена, но занимает отнюдь не первое место в правящей иерархии. В общем, долго объяснять...  
-Ясно... а что за задание?  
-Нам надо встретиться с искателями - это люди, которые помогают экзорцистам, собирая для них информацию о возможном местонахождении Чистой Силы. Они как раз что-то обнаружили. Нам очень повезло, что мы не успели уехать, иначе Комуи развернул бы нас на полдороге обратно.  
-Чистая Сила... - Аллен взглянул на свою руку, сжимая ее в кулак и разжимая, и Лави мог бы поклясться, что мальчик вспомнил нечто очень болезненное и неприятное для него.  
-Ты еще научишься правильно ею пользоваться, Аллен, не волнуйся! - Лави рассмеялся и легонько потрепал мальчишку по голове, пытаясь развеселить его или хотя бы отвлечь от грустных мыслей. - Уверен, ты станешь одним из лучших экзорцистов и будешь расправляться с акума за милую душу. С этими монстрами только так и надо… - и тут Лави осекся, заметив, как Уолкер резко переменился в лице и практически сразу же уставился в землю, пытаясь скрыть это. Что-то пошло не так, но что именно? Неужели из-за простого разговора об акума он внезапно спрятался обратно в свой панцирь? Видимо, для Уолкера эта тема была отнюдь не "простой" - ...А ты уже убивал акума? - осторожно поинтересовался парень.  
Мальчик некоторое время молчал, уставившись себе под ноги, и Лави даже сомневался, что он ему ответит, но через какое-то время Аллен поднял глаза, уставившись рассеянным взглядом куда-то на горизонт, и тихо заговорил.  
-Первый акума, которого я уничтожил, наложил на меня проклятие. Уродливый шрам на лице, который я старательно скрываю своими длинными волосами. Через проклятый левый глаз я могу видеть души акума, слышать их голоса. Знаешь, Лави, им очень больно. Они плачут и страдают, пойманные в ловушку по собственной глупости. Просто они слишком сильно любили... И не смогли отпустить своих возлюбленных в последний путь. Это эгоистично, я понимаю... Но они действительно достойны жалости и сострадания.  
-Но... - Лави оказался растерян такой внезапной переменой в Аллене. - Но они же убивают людей...  
- Как и люди... - тихо прошептал Аллен. - Люди тоже убивают людей.  
На какое-то время между ними возникло неловкое, колючее молчание. Лави шестым чувством понял, что сейчас лучше ничего не говорить, иначе он в конец все испортит. Вот ведь бывает так - в одну минуту все прекрасно, вы шутите и веселитесь, а в другую - все рушится как карточный домик из-за одного неосторожно оброненного слова. -Лави...  
-А? Что..? -Извини... у меня есть пунктик на счет акума. - Аллен снова улыбнулся, но как-то грустно и... вымученно? - Когда я уничтожаю их, я стараюсь думать о спасении несчастной души, а не об убийстве монстра. Возможно, это неправильно, но таков уж я.  
Лави стремительно замахал руками.  
-Не-не, все нормально, не извиняйся. У нас всех тут свои тараканы в голове. Я вот люблю поболтать, как ты уже, наверное, заметил, Канда чуть что хватается за свой меч, а старик старательно отрицает, что он на самом деле панда.  
Идущий впереди Книжник сделал мысленно для себя пометку дать еще один подзатыльник несносному ученику.  
-Но знаешь, Аллен, позволь мне дать тебе один совет - не особо распространяйся об этом в Ордене. Многие потеряли своих друзей и близких в войне с акума и Тысячелетнем Графом и вряд ли поймут твою точку зрения. Это я так, по-дружески, советую. «По-дружески»..? Аллен усмехнулся и чуть склонил голову, явно решив что-то про себя.  
-Спасибо, Лави. Надеюсь, мы подружимся.  
Лави радостно пожал протянутую ему руку, Книжник нахмурился и покачал головой, Канда недовольно цыкнул, а Аллен почувствовал себя самой лживой сволочью на свете. И радости ему это не принесло.  
Несколько лет назад, в те времена, когда Аллен только-только начал приобщаться к общественной жизни семейства Камелот, Шерил закатил одну из самых грандиозных истерик на его памяти. Пока "папочка" театрально заламывал руки, стенал и проклинал "судьбу-насмешницу", Аллен пытался понять, что же так его расстроило. Переводить и понять, что значат эти бессвязные вопли, помог ему Тики.  
-В общем, он расстроен тем фактом, что ты не умеешь врать, малыш.  
-В смысле? - опешил тогда Аллен.  
-В прямом. Тебя, например, раскусить - как нечего делать. Ты же ничего не скрываешь, все твои мысли можно прочитать по лицу как по открытой книге. Да ты, собственно, даже не пытаешься их скрыть - говоришь, что думаешь и никак иначе... Зачем ты нагрубил миссис Портан? У твоего "папочки" были большие планы на нее и ее мужа, а ты так себя повел, ай-ай-ай.  
-Мой сыночек, аааа...- стенал ему под аккомпанемент на заднем плане Шерил.  
-А какого хрена она полезла со своими расспросами? Подумаешь, седой, подумаешь, шрам, я перед ней отчитываться и вести себя вежливо не собираюсь. И, тем более, разве врать не плохо? - уверено и довольно громко воскликнул Аллен со всей своей детской непосредственностью, а Шерил взял более высокую ноту в своей арии отчаянья.  
-Угу, плохо... Как же... - Тики внимательно посмотрел на стоящую рядом вазу, прикинул ее стоимость, несколько секунд поколебался и все-таки запустил ею в голову своего братца, выторговав тем самым несколько минут тишины и покоя. - Грубить взрослым и материться тоже плохо, но кое-кто об этом постоянно забывает.  
Намек Аллен понял и, ссутулившись, попытался слиться с креслом, в котором сидел. Взгляд в пол, непроницаемая стена вокруг себя - мальчик до сих пор не свыкся со своим новым положением и тем, что является частью большой семьи.  
-И все равно не понимаю, что такого страшного в том, что я сказал ей, что думаю на самом деле? - пробурчал он, ни к кому определенно не обращаясь.  
Рядом раздался вздох, а затем Тики медленно поднялся со своего кресла и, подойдя к маленькому мальчику, опустился на ковер рядом с ним. Микк все еще умилялся тому, насколько Аллен мал и не опытен, и как трогательно выглядят эти ручки, обнимающие острые коленки. Ной осторожно накрыл ладонями его голые ступни и, почувствовав непроизвольную мальчишескую дрожь от этого прикосновения, принялся успокаивающе гладить его ноги.  
-Малыш... Ты когда-нибудь слышал такую фразу - "ложь во спасение"? -Нет... - Аллен был несколько озадачен поведением и словами Тики.  
-Она означает, что иногда ложь может послужить во благо, а правда - наоборот, разрушить все, что у тебя есть. Так, например, мы никому не говорим, что наш Граф не совсем человек, что у него есть живой говорящий зонтик, а мы имеем два облика и владеем "волшебными силами". Это правда, но если она откроется, мы можем пострадать.  
-Почему?  
Тики горько усмехнулся.  
-Уж кто-кто, а ты, Аллен, должен это понимать лучше всех. Скажи, что делали люди, когда видели твою руку?  
-Они... - мальчик нахмурился, вспомнив не особо радужное детство, но все же собрался и ответил. - Они сторонились меня как прокаженного, иногда били, обзывались, издевались постоянно...  
-Вот именно, - прервал его Тики, не желая, чтобы Аллен увяз в этих нерадостных воспоминаниях. - Такова уж природа человека, что он сторонится того, чего не понимает. А непонимание очень часто ведет к агрессии, практически всегда. И не обязательно это должен быть физический дефект, причиной может послужить что угодно. Человек может назвать своего собрата "уродом" только за то, что тот думает не так как он или поступает отлично от того, как должен был бы.  
-Я... Не понимаю... Мана говорил...  
Тики устало вздохнул и захотел несколько раз приложиться головой о твердую поверхность. Любую. Уже не раз они наталкивались на тот образ мышления, что навязал Аллену приемный отец, и с этим надо было как-то бороться. Тем более, что изначально мальчик представлял из себя типичного воспитанника улиц. Он из всех сил старался следовать всем урокам, что преподавал ему Мана, и Тики даже в какой-то мере забавляло, как сквозь стиснутые зубы Аллен шипит "спасибо", "пожалуйста" и прочая, прочая... Но еще слишком мало времени прошло с той трагедии, перевернувшей внутренний мир мальчика с ног на голову, слишком много чувств, переживаний и правил смешалось в его голове. Сейчас Аллен был больше всего похож на кусок глины, и Тики прекрасно понимал, насколько важны следующие несколько лет для становления его характера.  
-Ну, давай рассмотрим сегодняшний случай. Миссис Портан затрагивает неприятную для тебя тему. Твой ответ, вариант первый - "Это не твое собачье дело, карга старая". Ее реакция - возмущение из-за грубости со стороны какого-то малолетнего нахала, последующее негативное отношение к тебе, которое потом переходит и на Шерила, как на отца, неспособного приструнить собственного сына, подпорченная репутация, которая может вылиться в нечто более серьезное. Результат - она отстает со своими расспросами, но у тебя и Шерила куча проблем. Твой ответ, вариант второй - "Простите, эти шрамы я получил во время страшной трагедии, и мне все еще сложно вспоминать об этом. Но спасибо, что поинтересовались" Ее реакция - сочувствие и умиление маленькому побитому жизнью мальчику, благосклонность к тебе, которая вполне может перейти и на отца семейства, и далее по списку. Результат - она отстает со своими расспросами, ты и Шерил получаете хорошее отношение с ее стороны. Понимаешь, малыш?  
-Кажется, да... - Аллен нахмурился, пытаясь сформулировать то, что так усиленно втолковывал ему Тики. - Если скрывать свои истинные чувства и поступать так, как требуют того общественные порядки... можно избежать многих проблем? - предположил он.  
- Не совсем, но почти. Малыш, проблемы всегда будут, как бы ты себя не вел. Но ложь и маленькие хитрости помогут тебе избежать большей их части. Когда люди видят в тебе то, что хотят видеть, то с ними становится намного легче общаться и много чего можно от них получить.  
Какое-то время Аллен действительно думал и пытался переварить все сказанное, и Тики терпеливо ждал его реакции. -Но... Разве это нормально, все время изображать из себя клоуна? Жить, играя в кого-то другого? - все-таки выдал он свой вопрос.  
-А кто упоминал про "все время"? Малыш, я тебе говорил сейчас про общение с посторонними людьми, которые будут встречаться на твоем пути. Внутри семьи все по-другому. Вот посмотри, например, на Шерила...  
Аллен последовал просьбе Тики и перевел взгляд на постанывающую кучку на полу, сейчас отдаленно напоминающую его приемного отца.  
-За пределами семьи он известен как респектабельный, мудрый не по годам министр. Уже сейчас многие влиятельные люди нашей страны прислушиваются к его советам, кто знает, возможно, что через несколько лет он даже станет премьер-министром. Он образчик влиятельного джентльмена и прекрасного семьянина...  
-Чушь собачья, - вырвалось у Аллена прежде, чем он успел сам заткнуть себе рот. Он виновато посмотрел на Тики, но тот лишь рассмеялся и потрепал его по голове.  
-Вот именно, малыш, таков он для посторонних. А мы семья. Понимаешь, что это значит?  
Мальчик отрицательно покачал головой.  
-Запомни, малыш, так как это очень важно - чем ближе для тебя человек, тем больше ты показываешь ему истинного себя. Поэтому-то мы единственные, кто знает об истинной сущности министра Камелот. Мы семья, а это значит никакой лжи и масок. Только правда.  
-Значит, вы никогда не соврете мне?  
-Эй-эй, - протестующе замахал руками Тики. - Мы тебе не святоши, чтобы вести честную и праведную жизнь. Если ты подаришь мне на день рождения какую-нибудь хре... хмм... Ненужную вещицу, которая мне еще и не понравится, я все равно скажу, что это лучший подарок на свете.  
-Почему? - недоуменно захлопал ресницами Аллен.  
-Просто ты такой миленький, что тебя так не хочется расстраивать. - В довершении своих слов Тики ухватил мальчика за щеки как малого ребенка, и Аллен мог поклясться кому угодно, что если бы Микк приговаривал при этом "ути-пути, моя прелесть", он бы точно заехал ему пяткой прямо в лицо.  
Аллен запомнил тот вечер навсегда. Позже к разговору подключился пришедший в себя Шерил, и он же впоследствии обучал его "всем премудростям" нелегкой общественной жизни.  
Поклон, улыбка, светская беседа, лесть - Камелот-младший учил это до тех пор, пока не начал выполнять все на автомате. Образ красивого, милого и вежливого молодого человек стал его визитной карточкой. Но сложнее всего оказалось улыбаться и поддерживать дружескую беседу с теми, кто был ему противен.  
-Можешь воспринимать это как испытание на самоконтроль, - говорил ему "папочка". - Чем сильнее желание уничтожить собеседника морально и физически, тем жестче тренировка. Потом сможешь собой гордиться.  
-А если я ему врезать хочу?  
-Глупый, глупый сыночек, физическая боль проходит, как и синяки, а вот душевная... Есть столько прекрасных способов ее причинить...  
-Шерил... - осторожно начал Аллен, не зная, как тот отреагирует на его слова. - Ты законченный извращенец и садист... Ты в курсе?  
-Не "Шерил", а "папенька"! Так сложно запомнить? Давай со мной - "па-пень-ка"...  
"Папенька" действительно оказался мастером светских интриг и знатоком человеческой психологии. Он мог добиться чего угодно от кого угодно. Первое время, посещая великосветские приемы вместе с Тики и Шерилом, Аллен просто наблюдал за этими двумя, поражаясь тому, как виртуозно они обводят всех вокруг пальца. Порою так и хотелось закричать - "Да посмотрите же на них внимательно! Это все ненастоящее!". -А ты думаешь, что они все говорят правду, малыш? Правда - это такая сложная штука, знание которой может принести очень много вреда. Так что люди врут друг другу, а часто и себе. Привыкай.  
-А если я не хочу?  
-А нашего мнения, малыш, никто не спрашивает. Как не спрашивает, надо ли тебе учить арифметику, географию, литературу. Так уж заведено. Можешь наплевать на все и забиться в угол, где и проведешь остаток своей жизни. А если хочешь жить в обществе, приготовься к битве и изучай все, что поможет тебе стать сильнее. И если приглашенные репетиторы обучали Аллена естественным наукам, то министр Камелот с радостью взялся за его просвещение в другой области.  
-Ложь во благо правде равносильна, но если врешь кому-то в глаза, сынок, самое главное - не забывать о трех вещах. Первое. Не отводи взгляда и не показывай ни единым своим жестом, что ты нервничаешь, держись уверенно... Даже в какой-то мере расслабленно. Второе. Не забывай про эмоции, но в меру. Где надо улыбнись, где надо взгрустни. Иногда вовремя поданная скупая мужская слеза может оказать большее действие, чем продуманная и заверенная речь. И, наконец, третье, самое главное. Ты должен сам поверить в то, что говоришь. Если ты чувствуешь фальшь в собственных словах, то и твой собеседник заподозрит неладное. Легче всего соткать свой рассказ из правды, но приправив его новыми "подробностями". Преподнеси истину под другим углом, пусть твой собеседник услышит то, что хочет услышать. Вот возьмем, например, Тики. Он всю ночь бессовестно пил в какой-то сомнительной компании...  
-Эй, Шерил, не смей! Не при малыше!  
-...а днем должен присутствовать на приеме, где с трудом переносит резкий запах духов очередной мадемуазель, который, вдобавок, побуждает его к рвотным позывам. И что же делает Тики?  
-Шерил, я тебя прибью, заразу такую.  
-Правильно, Тики вместо "Мисс, меня от вас порядочно тошнит" говорит ей "Мисс, Вы так прекрасны, что от Вас у меня кружится голова". Девушка довольна, а Тики на волне ее к нему симпатии вполне может предложить прогуляться в сад, где свежий воздух поможет ему продержаться еще немного.  
-А если встреча уже проходит на свежем воздухе, а Тики все равно тошнит? - решил задать каверзный вопрос своему учителю Аллен.  
-Да когда было такое? Малыш, не верь ему!  
-Ну, тогда Тики просто спрячется в кустах и не будет оттуда выползать до конца приема, сынок.  
-Ну все, Шерил, ты сам напросился.  
И пока Тики гоняется за старшим братом, швыряя в него все, что только под руку попадется, Аллен думает о том, во что же его пытаются втянуть. Но когда мальчик в первый раз остужает пыл новых охотников до его необычной внешности, следуя советам Шерила, он чувствует странный внутренний подъем. А когда слышит, как один из тех, кого он очаровал своей фальшивой улыбкой и манерами, защищает его от других столь же любопытных, понимает, что в этом что-то есть. Спустя некоторое время маска джентльмена и хорошего мальчика стала для Аллена чем-то вроде еще одной части гардероба, без которой нельзя было выйти на улицу. Это настолько впилось под кожу, что даже не требовало особых усилий и размышлений. Искать слабые места, точки, на которые можно надавить... Словно художник, который смотря на лес, видит не зеленый и коричневый, а целый спектр цветов и тонов. Бесконечная ложь стала частью его самого.  
И сейчас Аллен ненавидел ее как никогда раньше. Ведь пока он ждал экзорцистов на том месте, куда привел его Тим, он твердо решил, что раз уж решился на подобную аферу, то попробует начать все с чистого листа. Если нельзя говорить о Ноях, то, по крайней мере, хотя бы можно не прятать свою истинную сущность. Но стоило ему снять капюшон со своей головы и встретиться с ними глазами, как маска вновь вернулась на его лицо и завладела его речью.  
"Что я делаю?" - недоумевал Аллен, улыбаясь и отвечая на очередной вопрос. - "Я должен немедленно остановиться! Хотя бы убрать эту дурацкую улыбку со своего лица! Перестань! Немедленно." Но годами отрепетированная роль взяла над ним вверх, подчиняя своим жестоким правилам. И не успел Аллен даже сообразить, что к чему, как снова увяз в образе юного джентльмена. И ведь уже не повернешь назад, не скажешь "а вот такой настоящий я". Как потом объяснять внезапную метаморфозу в характере? Соврать про раздвоение личности?  
И опять ложь... Когда же это закончится?  
Аллен поморщился и потер переносицу, пытаясь отогнать от себя эти мысли. -Аллен, ты как? Голова болит? - Лави, по-видимому, подмечал каждое его движение. А он тоже не так прост, как кажется.  
-Нет. Просто, кажется, что что-то забыл сделать. Пытаюсь вспомнить. "Что я несу?"  
Но от дальнейших приступов самобичевания Аллена отвлек стук копыт позади них. В голове пронеслась устрашающая мысль, что это скачет Шерил, чтобы забрать его назад домой, но Аллен тут же отверг ее и успокоился. С "папочки" скорее всего станется и на акума верхом прилететь.  
-О, повозка! - Лави радовался повозке со стогом сена как сластена новенькому леденцу. - Эй, дедушка! Подвезешь нас? - закричал он, когда они практически поравнялись.  
-Молодой какой, шумный, - ухмыльнулся старик, разглядывая необычных путешественников, - а вы сами кто такие будете?  
-Экзорцисты мы, демонов уничтожаем!  
-Демонов? - старик заливисто рассмеялся. - Это ты еще с моей женушкой не встречался - вот кто настоящий демон!  
-Нам в Витстабл нужно, подбросишь, дедуль? И про демона своего расскажешь, может, мы советом каким поможем. - Подмигнул ему единственным глазом Лави.  
-Залезайте уж, чего там.  
-А откуда он узнал, что старик направляется в Витстабл? - тихо поинтересовался Аллен, схватив Канду за рукав, когда тот проходил мимо него. -Это единственная дорога в эту деревню, идиот. И если еще раз прикоснешься ко мне, отрублю руку по уши. Аллен на автомате отпустил Канду и ошарашено уставился в спину уходящему японцу.  
-Ну ты и ублюдок... - подвел итог происходящему Уолкер и тут же испуганно закрыл ладонью свой рот, осознав, что только что произнес это вслух. Он тут же обернулся на Лави, уже усевшегося рядом с извозчиком, и Книжника, который удобно расположился на сене поближе к своему ученику. Эти двое о чем-то переругивались, видимо, Книжнику опять не понравилось то, что Лави опять не может хоть на секунду замолчать. Не запалили. Вот повезло-то.  
-Ты...  
И тут до Аллена дошло, что он забыл о Канде. Досадное упущение, да? Японец стоял всего в метре и удивленно таращился на него. А потом как-то так понимающе усмехнулся, что Аллен почувствовал нервную дрожь по всему телу.  
"Я влип." Одной нечаянной фразой он разрушил весь свой образ и перед кем - перед чокнутым нелюдимым экзорцистом, который и так его подозревал, так еще и порывался убить за простое сомнение в наличии у него мозга как такового. И если он сейчас затеет перебранку... Но Канда его удивил - он спокойно развернулся к Аллену спиной и, подойдя к телеге, залез на нее. Устроившись на стоге сена, он просто застыл словно изваяние, не обращая на Уолкера никакого внимания.  
-Чего...? - Аллен никак не мог понять, что только что здесь произошло. Он вообще ничего не понимал и в первую очередь - Канду.  
-Эй, Аллен, ты как, с нами или пешком? - весело позвал его со своего места Лави.  
-Да. Сейчас. - Юноша очнулся и быстро влез на телегу, усаживаясь от Канды настолько далеко, насколько это позволяли малые размеры их нового транспорта. Всю дорогу они провели молча, вернее, болтали только Лави да старик-извозчик, а остальная троица была поглощена каждый своими мыслями. В Витстабл экзорцисты прибыли уже полтора часа час, успев за это время узнать всю родословную мистера Кокера, хозяина телеги, родословную его достопочтенной женушки-демона и то, что связывает ее матушку и вон ту собаку, выгрызающую у себя блох на спине. Деревушка оказалась намного больше, чем Аллен себе представлял, и довольно многолюдной. -Спасибо, что подвезли, мистер Кокер!  
-Удачи вам, ребятки. И да хранит вас Господь.  
Телега двинулась дальше, увозя от экзорцистов веселого старика, который на самом деле очень сильно любил свою жену, хоть и не переставал жаловаться на нее всю дорогу. -Забавный старикан. - Улыбнулся ему в след Лави, закладывая руки за спину и потягиваясь всем телом. -Мы должны найти искателя, не забывай, - напомнил ему Книжник. - Лучше всего разделиться по двое. -Я с Алленом! - Лави в миг подскочил к юноше и, заключив того в объятия, притянул к себе. Аллен несколько опешил от подобного поведения.  
-Ты пойдешь со мной Лави, - сухо заметил ему Книжник, - а Аллен пойдет с Кандой.  
То, что пронеслось в голове Аллена не прошло бы ни одну цензуру. Но он все же сумел сохранить лицо и кивнуть старику. Краем глаза юноша взглянул на Канду, ему было очень любопытно, что тот испытывает по поводу того, что их поставили в пару. Но на лице японца даже мускул не дрогнул, как будто ему вообще на все наплевать.  
-Я хочу пойти с Алленом! - заканючил Лави как малый ребенок.  
-Ты идешь со мной. Почему-то Книжнику трудно отказать, подметил Аллен - он не угрожает, говорит спокойно (только если Лави не доведет его до белого каления), но желание его ослушаться как-то сразу пропадает.  
Вот и Лави, поныв для приличия, все же отпустил Аллена и, пожелав шепотом ему удачи, поспешил вслед за стариком.  
Ну, можно было начинать паниковать, Уолкер не имел ни малейшего понятия, как ему вести себя с японцем - нужно ли продолжать играть или можно уже не стараться? Но Канда все решил за него - когда Аллен обернулся к своему проблемному напарнику, тот уже ушел от него на приличное расстояние.  
-А меня подождать нельзя было? - растерянно пробормотал юноша и поспешил за Кандой. Поддерживая небольшую дистанцию, Аллен шел следом за экзорцистом, размышляя, как завязать разговор и не поставить себя в еще более невыгодное положение. Ему не составило труда понять внимательного и сосредоточенного Книжника, Лави с его напускным дурачеством, но Канду он не понимал никоим разом. Он был сам себе на уме, этот темноволосый экзорцист. Куда он шел, зачем - Аллен сомневался, что Канда соблаговолит сообщить ему об этом. Когда молчание уже стало давить на нервы, Уолкер все же решился задать вопрос:  
-А как выглядит тот, кого мы ищем?  
Канда не ответил.  
"Не услышал?" Аллен приблизился на расстояние вытянутой руки и повтори. В этот раз стало ясно, что Канда решил притвориться глухим.  
-Если я буду знать, кого искать, будет легче.  
И ти-ши-на. Это уже начинало бесить.  
-Хотя бы имя? - сделал еще одну попытку Аллен, но безрезультатно. От подобного отношения внутри Камелота-младшего начала просыпаться его "темная" сущность.  
-Таааак... - начал Аллен, закладывая руки за голову и устремляя рассеянный взгляд в небо. - Надо запомнить на будущее. Экзорцист Канда. Наличие умственных способностей близко к нулю. Органы слуха либо повреждены, либо отмерли за ненадобностью. Чувство такта... - его схватили за грудки и с рычанием приподняли над землей. - ...отсутствует как факт. - закончил он и с усмешкой уставился на взбешенного Канду. - Ну, и что дальше?  
-Тебе жить надоело, стручок?  
-Опять "стручок", Вы повторяетесь...  
-Не выкай мне, недоносок хренов.  
-Уважаемый Канда, мне чисто ради интереса - Ваш словарный запас только из ругательств состоит, и Вы поэтому такой необщительный? -Ты маленькая наглая ...  
Пока мозг запоминал новые словечки, сравнения и выражения, которых он и в "Якорной цепи" не слыхивал, Аллен отметил, что толпа около них подозрительно рассосалась, а если кто и наблюдал за развернувшимся спектаклем, то издалека.  
-Вы такой грубый, господин Канда. Как же нам общаться в дальнейшем? - вставил Аллен, когда тот перевел дыхание для новой дозы ругательств.  
В глазах экзорциста плясало адское пламя, и Камелот уже решил, что сейчас совершится торжественное обнажение меча, но Канда вновь его удивил. Он ослабил захват и опустил мальчишку на землю, внимательно вглядываясь в его лицо.  
-Ты лживый сучёныш... - спокойно, но с явной угрозой в голосе произнес он, чем заставил Аллена заметно напрячься. - Можешь пудрить мозги Лави и остальным, мне насрать, но меня ты бесишь, так что не смей и рта в моем присутствии раскрывать.  
-Почему ты ничего не сказал Книжнику и Лави? - Аллен понял, что игры закончились.  
-Они не дураки, рано или поздно сами поймут. А мне... - Канда вновь продемонстрировал ту улыбку-оскал, от которой все внутри холодело. - ...интересно посмотреть, как ты будешь выкручиваться, когда тебя запалят.  
Аллену не нашлось, что ответить на это. Он просто стоял, наблюдал, как Канда уходит от него, не оборачиваясь и явно не желая дальнейшего общения вообще. Постепенно свободное пространство вокруг него исчезло, заполняясь спешащими по своим делам людьми. Через какое-то время Канда полностью скрылся из виду, свернув в очередной переулок, а Аллен так и остался один наедине со своими мыслями и сам того не заметив, начал смеяться. Медленно, тихо, но истерика набирала обороты, и юноша поспешил скрыться в тени какого-нибудь дома, так как на него уже начали оглядываться люди. Он накрыл руками лицо, пытаясь заглушить безумный смех и хоть как-то его унять, но напряжение последних двух дней, по-видимому, оказались слишком сильным грузом для него. Сначала этот генерал Мариан Кросс со своими шокирующими откровениями, потом неприятный разговор с семьей, по ходу которого он узнает больше, чем хотелось бы, и практически сразу же Тики признается ему в своих чувствах крайне нестандартным способом, а получив уклончивый отказ, пытается задушить. И после всего этого Аллен сбежал, даже не соображая, что делает. Он бездумно плутал по городу в течение нескольких часов, пока ноги сами не принесли его к "Якорной цепи". Хорошая возможность поподробнее расспросить того мужчину о своей семье, подумал Аллен, но его снова ждал сюрприз - Кросса там не оказалось. Он просто испарился, оставив в маленькой комнате странную золотую птицу, больше похожую на мячик для крокета, только с крыльями и хвостом. И с сообщением от самого генерала.  
"Не знаю, что опять привело тебя ко мне, да это и не имеет никакого значения - ты должен сделать выбор. Ты можешь забыть о нашем разговоре, закрыть глаза на "дела" твоей семьи и жить дальше, довольствуясь маской "Аллена Камелот". А можешь стать экзорцистом и узнать ту часть себя, которую от тебя скрывали все эти годы. Выбор за тобой - "да" или "нет", но решать надо сейчас, другого шанса уже не будет. Сообщи этому голему о своем решении."  
И Аллен решился. Он точно не знал почему - хотел ли узнать правду, хотел научиться контролировать себя или просто сбежать от всех проблем... он просто сказал "Да".  
А сейчас сомневался, а правильным ли было это решение? 


End file.
